Can't keep on running away
by mysunshine
Summary: Ashley is a young & succesful working woman who fell in love with Spencer at first sight while a blonde is a player who hooks up with so many girls but commits to none.How they become Spashley? Will Ash give up? When'll Spence finally give in? pls read:D
1. Chapter Introduction

A/N : This is my first fan fiction. I'm very new at it. And fyi, English is not my native language. So please bear with me and please excuse my writing skill. I'm trying my best. Please read and let me know what you think. Your reviews would be much appreciated.

Can't keep on running away : Chapter Introduction.

Wednesday morning 9.45 a.m.

Today I had a meeting with our client. It's kind of a big day for us. Everything was well prepared since the day before. So I was more than ready for the presentation today. Even if there're several firms had bid for the contract to design the new Hilton Hotel in California but I was confident that "Billy-Oh" would get this contract. I was pretty sure that I was gonna kick our rivals' ass. I was going to make them know who's who. I was standing on the 1st floor waiting for the elevator as I got a phone call.

"Hi! William. I'm fine....Yes, I'm here already..... I've got everything. Don't worry....no, I'm not excited. You have to calm down! .....OK, see you there boss!!" I said and switched my cell phone off.

That's William or Billy. He's my boss and the owner of "Billy-Oh" a famous & remarkable Design and Construction Company. I've worked with him for two months. Everything's going well. He's a great guy except he usually panicked whenever we had the big meeting with our clients. I thought he didn't have to be worried as long as he got me. This company was the reason why I came back to LA. Well, another reason was I missed my family. I'd been away for like seven years. Now, it's time for me to come back home.

Ok, here's the thing, after high school I went to "Princeton" Yes, you heard that right. I graduated in architecture with honors from Princeton University and got a job in New York after graduated. And who the hell was I? Listened carefully coz I wouldn't repeat it. Well, my name is Ashley Davies aka a young, hot, talented and most successful architect in this day and age.

* * *

Wednesday morning 9:45 a.m.

I yawned, yawned and yawned while I was waiting for the elevator. I was so sleepy right now. Last night I didn't sleep much because I had things to finish. Today I was going to photograph for a fashion magazine. Why the hell did they have to schedule this early? I yawned again. This must be 100 times already since I woke up. Finally, the elevator arrived. Thanks God! My cell phone rang as I climbed in.

"Hi! Yes, I'm already here. I'm coming up.....I said I was moving my ass up there!! Geez, you're annoying sometimes Aiden!!......No, I didn't. Anyway, I'm expecting to get a big cup of coffee once the elevator door opens.... I'm not kidding. Hey! did you get me Red Bull? I so need it today......Aiden don't preach. Dude, I swear. Only a word, I'll quit.......ha ha, right. You're lucky.... OK, see you" I said and hung up my cell phone.

That's Aiden, one of my best friends. He's a fashion editor of this magazine. No, he's not gay, in case you're wondering. Actually, he used to be in love with me but I loved him as a friend. His boss hired me for the shooting today. Once the elevator door opened, I was greeted with a big cup of coffee as requested. Nice Aiden. I walked into the set and everything was set up already. Today I would photograph the lingerie collection. Where's the model anyway? Oh! She's walking up to me.

"Hi! My name is Anastasia. I'm your model today." She extended her hand to me.

"Hi! My name is Spencer and I'm your photographer today." I flashed her my signature smile and shook her hand. She's still holding my hand while running her eyes up and down my body.

"Nice to meet you Spencer" She had smiled suggestively before untied her bathrobe right there in front of me and swayed her ass seductively to the set.

Yes, that's me. My name is Spencer Carlin aka a young, hot, talented and most wanted freelance photographer in this day and age. I was a new wave of this industry. Many agencies wanted me to join them. Some offered me great salary, good benefit but no, thanks. I didn't like commitments. I loved being free. Plus judging from the way that Anastasia acted toward me, I thought I got good benefit already. Man! I LOVE MY JOB!!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N : Thanks so much to those of you who read my story. Your review woule be appreciated.

I don't own SoN.

**Chapter 1**

Ashley's POV

As soon as I entered the café, I was greeted by my younger sister.

Kyla : "Hi Sis! How's it going? Did you get it?" She asked me about a contract to design the new Hilton Hotel.

Ashley: "Hi! Yes, we got it." I said with a grin.

Kyla : "Congrats Ash! I'm sure you'll get it. Who could say no to the great Ashley Davies, huh?" She gave me a hug. Kyla and I were very close. I felt bad when I left her to Princeton. But we always kept in touch though.

Ashley: "Exactly! You had to see their face Ky. Their mouth opened widely all the time of the presentation. What I could hear from them were Amazing, Fabulous, Excellent. It's like they're stunned by my fantastic idea."

Kyla : "I knew. I can picture that. Hey! I think we should celebrate. What would you like to have for the celebration today, big sis?"

Ashley: "hmm...I think I'd like to have....strawberry banana supreme smoothie. I'm in the mood for it." I wiggled my eyebrows.

Kyla : "Good choice. ok, one strawberry banana SS coming right up." Then she walked to the counter and made a smoothie for me.

Kyla was an owner of this café. She ran it very well. It was always crowded not only because of beverages and food but also because Kyla was friendly, talkative (well, sometimes too much) and she treated her customers very well. I could tell they loved her. And I was so proud of my sister.

* * *

Meanwhile at one corner of the café

Madison : "Hey! Who's that chica with Kyla?"

Chelsea: "I don't know. I've seen her around recently." Chelsea said while looking at Ashley.

Madison: "She's hot!"

Chelsea: "Madison Duarte!! Do I have to remind you again that you have a girlfriend?" Chelsea raised her hand up ready to smack Madison's head right there.

Madison: "Come on. It doesn't mean that I want to have sex with her. Geez!!"

Chelsea: "Oh, please Madison. I've known you since eight years old. You're so easy to read."

Madison: "Whatever!" Madison rolled her eyes. "But look at her Chel. You couldn't blame me."

Chelsea: "Yes, you're right. She's hot, attractive and beautiful."

Madison: "OMG! You're checking girl out! I have to tell Clay!!"

Chelsea: "No, silly!! That's what she looks like. Anyway, do you think she's gay? Maddy, switch on your Gaydar." She nudged Madison.

Madison: "80% Yes 20% No. Why you care?"

Chelsea: "Do you think our Spencer will be into her?"

Madison: "What? Are you going to be a matchmaker again?"

Chelsea: "Why not? Who knows? Maybe she's the one."

Madison: "Honey, let me tell you something. Firstly, we don't know if she's gay or not. Secondly, we don't know how she's like. So how can you be sure that she'll be the one?"

Chelsea: "Well, you'll never know if you don't try, right?"

While Madison & Chelsea were having a little conservation about a new girl they didn't know, Kyla walked up to them.

Kyla: "Hey girls! I want you to meet someone. This is my sister, Ashley. She's just moved from New York. Ash, this is Chelsea and Madison, my best friends and my loyal customers." The three girls introduced themselves and shook their hands.

Ashley: "Nice to meet you Madison and Chelsea. Well, much as I'd love to hang out here but I gotta go. My boss just called me and he wanted me in the office in like 15 minutes. So, I hope I'll see you guys later."

Madison & Chelsea: "Nice to meet you too Ashley. See you then."

Once Ashley walked out, both Madison and Chelsea turned to Kyla simultaneously.

Madison: "So, Kyla tell me about your sister. Is she gay?"

Kyla: "Whoa, easy Maddy! Why? Are you interested in my sister?"

Madison: "Yeah. Ugh! No! I mean I'm interested in her but not that way, you know? Whatever! So, is she gay?"

Kyla: "Yes, she is."

Chelsea: "Single?"

Kyla: "Umm...as I know, she isn't dating anyone. Now can you please tell me what this is about?" Kyla gave Madison and Chelsea a quizzical look.

Chelsea: "OK my dear. The thing is I'm thinking about pairing Spencer off with Ashley."

Kyla: "Again? Seriously? We've tried finding someone for Spencer so many many times but that's never worked."

Madison: "Right. I can't remember how many times we've done that. I thought I gave up already."

Chelsea: "C'mon. Haven't you heard "Rome was not built in a day"? Don't give up easily girls!"

Madison: "Speaking of single, I'm curious why she's still single. I mean she's beautiful, sexy and seems to be nice."

Kyla: "OK, I'm telling you why. Ashley is a workaholic. She dedicates herself to her job. She always spends most of time working on her projects. That makes sense why she becomes a very successful and famous architect in just three years. She works like a crazy. I remembered she said it wasted her time dating over and over."

Madison: "wasted her time?"

Kyla: "Yes. But that doesn't mean she doesn't look for someone. She just hasn't yet found the one that she really clicked with. She's waiting for someone who'll rock her world."

Chelsea: "mm..hmm now we've got a little information about Ashley."

Kyla: "Are you sure you wanna pair them off?"

Chelsea: "Yessss. Are you in?"

Kyla: "Hell yeah!! I love Spencer. She's a great person. And I'd like to see if Ashley will feel something or not. Anyway, can we be sure that this will work? I mean Spencer is Spencer. You know what I mean, right?"

Chelsea: "Right. We can't do anything much now. Just let them know each other and see where it goes, ok?"

Kyla and Madison nodded in agreement. With that all the girls had a smirk on their faces while planning about their matchmaking.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

A/N : Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think.

I don't own SoN.

**Chapter 2**

_All the single ladies (All the single ladies) All the single ladies (All the single ladies)__  
__All the single ladies (All the single ladies) All the single ladies Now put your hands up__Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

I groaned in frustration when I heard the ringtone.

Ashley: "Good God Kyla!!" I covered my face and my ears with the pillow but that didn't help. My cell phone just kept ringing. "No..No..let me sleep Kyla. Damn!!" I grabbed my cell phone and saw that it was 8.45 AM wtf??

Ashley: "What??!!" I answered the phone not hiding my annoyance.

Kyla: "Morning Ashley!"

Ashley: "Why did you call me this early, huh? It's Saturday morning! I swear if you're here, I'd kick your ass right away!!" I gritted my teeth.

Kyla: "Whoa! Someone's in a bad mood. Umm...I'm sorry that I woke you up but I really need your help Ash."

Ashley: "What's going on? Are you ok, Ky?" I sat up immediately. It doesn't matter how I was pissed off with her but when it comes to family I had never turned them down and Kyla knew it well.

Kyla: "Well, two of my waiters were absent today. It was always crowded on the weekends you know. I don't think me and only two crews left could deal with it. That's why I called you. Can you please come help me at the café Ash? God, why this happened to me?"

Ashley: "Calm down Ky. Ok, I'll be right there. But I'm an architect. I don't know how to take care of the café. So don't blame me if I broke your glasses or your dishes, ok?"

Kyla: "Don't worry Ash. Just come and help me please."

Ashley: "Ok. I'm going. Bye."

**Later at Kyla's café**

Ashley was now helping Kyla at the café. She took the order, served the coffee and cleared the tables every once in a while.

Chelsea and Madison were there also. They didn't expect to see Ashley being busy in the apron. Actually, they wanted her to look hot, beautiful and outstanding so that she could impress Spencer. However, the show must go on. Who knows? Maybe Spencer would find her attractive.

Madison: "Morning Spence! Where are you dear?" Madison called Spencer.

Spencer: "I'm at the park just finished jogging. Where are you?"

Madison: "She just finished jogging." Madison whispered to Chelsea.

Chelsea: "Great! Ask her to join us here. Oh! And don't change clothes." Chelsea whispered back.

Spencer: "Madison, are you there? I heard the whispers."

Madison: "Yes, I'm with Chelsea at Kyla's cafe. Spence, can you meet us here?"

Spencer: "OK but I'm going home and taking a shower first."

Madison: "No, you can't! Please come here and don't get changed."

Spencer; "What? Why??"

Madison: "I mean umm...if you go home that might take you long. You know, we wanna catch up on you. We haven't met for a month!!"

Spencer: "That's so untrue. I just met you guys last week."

Chelsea: "Just come straight here, ok? We miss you Spence. Pleaseeeee"

Spencer: "Alright Alright! I'll be there in 15 minutes. Bye." Spencer shook her head and chuckled at how her friends could be weird sometimes.

Then Madison hung up and texted Kyla.

_Madison's text: S. will be here in 15 mins. Make sure A. will get a good view._

_Kyla's text: Got it_

Kyla: "Ash, why don't you take a short break? You've been very busy for an hour. I don't want to wear you out soon."

Ashley: "No, I'm fine. It's fun. Busy but fun. I really enjoy it ha ha." She looked energetic and enthusiastic all the time.

See! She's a workaholic. She's born for this. I wondered if our mom programmed her when she's born or not. She's like a robot. Kyla thought to herself.

Kyla: "ok R2-D2 Good to know that you enjoy yourself. But it's early and you have the rest of the day to have fun. Trust me. So go have a rest there." (A/N: In case you don't recognize, R2-D2 is a robot in the Star Wars he he)

Kyla gestured her to the sofa nearby Madison & Chelsea. Ashley complied. She walked to the sofa and plopped down to it. She stretched her arms and yawned. Then rest her head on the sofa with eyes closed.

Moment later Ashley heard Madison and Chelsea were calling someone. So she peeped one eye to see who it was and she's suddenly stunned by the view in front of her. She positioned herself immediately.

**Ashley's POV**

OMFG! I thought I saw an angel. Was I dreaming? I pinched my arm. Ouch! That hurt! So this wasn't a dream. Who's this beautiful lady?

I could tell she just went jogging. She wore white tank top and black running shorts. Her blonde hair was tied in a pony tail. She had a rock body. I could see the way her tank top and shorts clung to her body. Her skin was beautifully tan. Her long firmed legs. God! I do have a thing for legs mmm...hmm. I didn't know how long I stared at her with mouth agape. It's like I was lost in her breathtaking beauty.

Madison: "Ashley. Hellooo! Anybody home? hahaha"

Chelsea: "Come over here. I'd like you to meet our friends."

I was so hypnotized by her. I didn't know where I was or what I was doing. I just walked over to them.

Chelsea: "Ashley, this's our best friend, Spencer. Spencer this is Ashley. She's Kyla's elder sister."

Spencer: "Hi! I'm Spencer Carlin." She said with her super raspy sexy voice and handed out her hand.

Gosh! Her voice was so sexy. I handed out mine and shook hers. Once our hands touched, I could feel the electricity's running through my body. I've never experienced this before. What's this feeling?

I looked into her eyes. Wow! Seeing her closely, she's tenfold gorgeous. Her beautiful ocean blue eyes, her nose, her lips and thiscontagious smile. I was in heaven.

Ashley: "Hi! I'm..um...Ashley...umm...Davies." Man! I almost forgot my name. That's all I could say. I couldn't form more words. My brain just stopped functioning. What's wrong with me?

Madison: "Ashley just moved from New York."

Spencer: "I see. That's why I've never seen you before."

As I was about to be able to form words, I was interrupted by a customer. Great! Could he have waited for a minute?

Ashley: "Sorry. I..umm..gotta go."

Spencer: "That's ok. It's nice to meet you Ashley."

Wait! Did she just say my name? With her raspy voice? Cool off Davies.

Ashley: "Nice to meet you too Spencer." Then I left them to that customer trying so hard not to yell at him and squeezed his neck right there.

After that I spent most of my time sneaking a look at Spencer and she knew it. There're many times that she caught me looking at her. She just had a small smile and nodded to me. She hanged out there with her friends for about an hour. And before she left, she had smiled and waved to me. She's nice! As Spencer walked away, I watched her ass and unconsciously bit down by bottom lip. One word...yummy!!

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: First off, thanks a lot to those of you who read my story. You rocks!! Also thank you very much to XxGetOverItxX, WillowOn3, Cyberbaby and Baley-fo-life for your reviews. I really appreciate that :D**

**Ok, here's a new chapter. Kinda short but hope you like it. Please read & review.**

**I don't own South of Nowhere.**

**Chapter 3**

It's been three days since I first met her, Spencer Carlin. God! Even her name was beautiful and sexy, unfortunately that's all I knew about her. Yeah, Ashley if you didn't get tongue tied like that, you might know her more than just a name.

Speaking of that day, I must look like an idiot. I was just standing there looking into her eyes and stuttering. It's like I completely fell under her spell. Those beautiful blue eyes, her nose, her lips and that smile all together, God! That's the most amazing composition I've ever seen. She's a masterpiece! Spencer is the reason that I couldn't focus on my job. Last night when I was making a blueprint, I was preoccupied with her. And to top it all, I was now in the elevator and wrapped up in her again. Ugh! I hate myself for being like this.

I didn't know why I was so attracted to her. Me as a 25-year-old woman, I could say I'd seen tons of beautiful girls and women. But Spencer was different. She made me feel something the moment our eyes locked.

"Ashley??" Huh? Is someone saying my name? I turned around and saw a girl I didn't know. I looked at her trying to recall my memory. I couldn't see her face clearly because she's wearing black cap and Ray Ban aviator sunglasses. Maybe she had classes with me at Princeton or something.

Ashley: "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude but have we met before?" With that she smiled and took off her sunglasses.

Spencer: "It's me, Spencer. We met at Kyla's cafe. Remember?"

Ashley: "Ooohhhh! It's you. Um...Of course, I..um..remember you. Sorry that I didn't recognize you. You look..umm...different today." Damn! I'm stuttering again.

Spencer looked completely different from the day I first met her. That day she wore white tank and shorts but today she was wearing dark grey band T-shirt, faded ripped jeans and a pair of old sneakers, completed with aviator sunglasses and a black cap. She looked kinda badass but that's absolutely freaking hot to me!!

Spencer: "ha ha that's fine. I didn't recognize you either. I was not sure at first because you're different too."

FYI, I wore a black suit with a white shirt and high-heeled shoes. I dressed formally because I had the meeting with our customers today.

Ashley: "Right. Anyway, um, what're you doing here?" I asked her. Ah! I could form words finally!! Easy Ash!!

Spencer: "I got a gig at the fashion magazine. I'm a freelance photographer."

Ashley: "Really? Wow! That's, um, awesome!"

Spencer: "How about you? Work here?"

Ashley: "Yes, my office is on 28th floor. It's a design & construction firm. I'm an architect by the way."

Spencer: "Cool!" She said with a smile.

Man! I wished my office were on 50th floor so that I could go on talking with her. No No No, I really wished the elevator stuck. Seriously! That way we would be trapped in it together. BUT unluckily, my wish would never come true when I heard the ping. Noooo, I don't want to leave. I wanted to talk with her a little longer.

Spencer: "Here we are 28th floor."

Ashley: "Right." I mumbled to myself.

Spencer: "Bye Ashley." Geez, I'll be missing this raspy sexy voice.

Ashley: "Bye Spencer." I reluctantly exited the elevator. As I was about to walk away, Spencer called me so I turned to her immediately.

Spencer: "You looked really cute in the apron by the way." She flashed her signature smile and winked at me before the elevator doors closed.

Spencer's words completely froze me in my tracks. Right! That day at the cafe' I was wearing the apron and she thought it's cute?? I took a glance at the mirror next to the elevator and saw that my face turned five different shades of red. And I know it's not the magic of MAYBELLINE or something.

OMFG! I'm blushing like a teenage girl. I'm a miss independent. I'm always confident. No one could make me blush. Never! What's wrong with me? OK, I'd better see a doctor. Who knows? Maybe he would diagnose my malfunction as "Spencer effect"!!

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

**Again, thanks so much to everyone who read my story. Plz keep reading and reviewing. Here's chapter 4 hope you like it :D**

**slushhy : **I'm glad that I could make you laugh :)

**WillowOn3 : **Yes, I was thinking about Spencer's pov and will work on it. Plz be patient :)

**SoSadSoHappy : **I do have a thing about ladies in suit as well especially a black suit and a white shirt hehe

*Disclaimer - I don't own South of Nowhere*

**Chapter 4**

Ashley's pov

Madison: "You have to come, Ashley"

Chelsea: "Yes, we're watching the movie together and you're invited." I was now at the café while Madison and Chelsea are persuading me to join them.

Ashley: "I don't know. I have to make the blueprint." Kyla, Chelsea & Madison rolled their eyes simultaneously.

Kyla: "C'mon Ash! Take a rest! You don't have to work all day all night, do you? That's not good for you."

Madison & Chelsea: "Exactly!!"

Ashley: "So, there're only four of us?" I want to know if Spencer would come or not.

Kyla: "Besides us, there is Spencer, Megan aka Madison's hot girlfriend and maybe Aiden if he's free."

YES! Spencer comes, so I definitely join them. "Sounds great. OK, count me in."

* * *

Later at Spencer's apartment - Spencer's POV

Chelsea: "What are you up to this Wednesday's night?"

Spencer: "Not sure now. Why? Are you planning to hit the club?" I smirked raising my eyebrows.

Madison: "No, that's on Saturday. We're talking about a movie night."

Chelsea: "Are you free?"

Spencer: "Ladies, I'm always free. I love being free, remember?"

Chelsea: "Yeah. I do know how you love being FREE Spence" Chelsea made the air quotes at FREE.

Madison: "Anyway, you have to come because Ashley will join us" Madison wiggled her eyebrows.

Spencer: "So?"

Chelsea: "C'mon, what do you think about Ashley?" Chelsea nudged me.

Spencer: "Um, she seems to be nice."

Chelsea: "And?" "And what?" I looked back and forth at my friends.

Madison: "She's hot and beautiful Spence!!"

Spencer: "ok, she's hot and beautiful" I repeated after Madison and shrugged my shoulders and BANG!! I got my head smacked by Chelsea and Madison.

Spencer: "Ouch!! What's that for?" I asked rubbing my head.

Chelsea: "For acting like this" Chelsea gave me a glare.

Spencer: "Harsh!"

Madison: "So, you're coming and please behave yourselves."

Spencer: "Ok, I come. Hey! I'm always nice."

* * *

Fast forward to a movie night - Ashley's POV

Kyla and I just arrived Madison's apartment when Spencer was already there being oh so sexy in her black tank and skinny blue jeans. She looked really hot in just simple clothes. Actually she looked hot in everything.

Then I was introduced to Megan, Madison's girlfriend. They're really cute together and their nickname is "M&M". Then there is Aiden, the only one guy in this gang and he's straight. How did I know that? Well, because he's now hitting on me.

Aiden: "So Ashley, did you leave a guy back there in New York?"

Ashley: "No." I replied without thinking twice. Hello, I'm gay. Of course, I didn't leave a guy or guys back there.

Madison: "Aiden, much as I hate being a bearer but I have to tell you. You're not Ashley's type." She chuckled.

Aiden: "Whoa! How you know? Don't be so sure baby."

Ashley: "Aiden, you're hot and good looking but she's right. You're not my type. I'm gay" I took a glance at Spencer to see how she reacted but there's nothing. It seemed like she wasn't surprised at all. Did she already know that I'm gay? But I didn't know if she's gay or not.

Aiden: "What is it with all hot girls are gay? This is so unfair!" Aiden looked up as if he's talking to God. "Madison, Megan, Spencer and now you, Ashley!"

What??!! Hold on. Did he just mention Spencer?

Spencer: "Aiden, I think you should be thankful because you're a guy who usually surrounded by us aka the beautiful and hot lesbians!! You're lucky dude!!" She punched Aiden's arm playfully.

She said it! She said it! Spencer is lesbian. I was extremely glad and excited about this news- so much so that it's really hard for me to hold back my goofy grin but I managed it eventually.

Madison: "Let's make popcorn. Movie is coming up! Ky, Chel can you help me in the kitchen please?" Kyla & Chelsea followed Madison into the kitchen.

Chelsea: "So, any progress?" Chelsea gestured to Spencer and Ashley.

Kyla: "I think Ashley has a feeling for Spence. Last week she told me that she met Spencer at her building. You have to see her face when she's talking about Spencer. Her eyes were sparkling every time she said her name. Ashley has barely talked about girls with me. All she usually talked or asked me is about her design and her blueprint which I have no idea about it. But the day she talked about Spencer, I knew something's up. What's about Spencer? Any sign?"

Madison: "Nothing. She didn't say much about Ashley. She didn't even tell us that they met again. I told you so Chel. It never works." Madison let out her sigh.

Chelsea: "Hey! It's too soon to wave the white flag! Don't give up!"

Kyla: "I do hope a movie would help."

* * *

The rest of us were having a chit chat while waiting for Madison, Kyla and Chelsea. Spencer and I were sitting on the same sofa. Me on the right, Spencer is in the middle, Aiden is on the far side while Megan was lying on the floor being wrapped in her comforter.

To me it's like there are only me and Spencer in the room. She's sitting here next to me. She smells so nice and her scent is so alluring. It took all I had not to jump her right now. OK, get it together Ashley!

Kyla: "Alright! Popcorn is ready. Let's get the movie started." She handed one bowl of popcorn to me and another to Megan.

Ashley: "What movie we're watching?"

Madison: "We have 2012 and Paranormal Activity. But I think we should begin with Paranormal Activity" She said before turned off the light.

Ooohh, I used to see the trailer. It's a horror one. Cool! This would make Spencer get closer and closer to me. I was thankful for the darkness otherwise everyone would see a devilish grin on my face.

Then the movie began; I was holding a popcorn bowl on my lap. Once in a while Spencer casually grabbed it from the bowl and popped it into her mouth. She didn't even look at me. She's staring at the screen all the time. Why?? I'm hot and beautiful. OK, I'm not full of myself that's what people said about me. "Young, hot, beautiful and talented". I was wondering if she's ever felt anything or not. Sigh!

I was back to the movie. Damn! It's creepy! C'mon Spencer you're supposed to scream and snuggle up to me by now and, right on cue, "Ahhhhhhhhhhh"

No, that's not Spencer. It's me. I jumped, squealed in horror and unconsciously threw the popcorn bowl away.

Madison: "What was that?" Madison switched the light on.

Spencer: "You spilled my popcorn, Ashley!!" She pointed to the popcorn which now spread all over the floor and some was now on Kyla, Madison & Megan's heads.

Ashley: "Oops! Sorry! I didn't mean that." I said with a guilty look on my face.

Chelsea: "Ashley, you screamed like a little girl! Are you sure you're 25 years old?? hahaha"

Ashley: "What? I'm not a big fan of horror movie, ok? It doesn't matter how old I am 8, 15, 25 or 40 when it comes to horror movie, it always scares the hell out of me."

Then out of the corner of my eyes I saw Spencer was trying to suppress her laugh.

Ashley: "I saw that Spencer. Go ahead! You can laugh."

With that being said, Spencer suddenly burst into laughter.

Spencer: "I'm (laugh) sorry Ashley (laugh). That's funny (laugh) and you're so cute!(laugh)" She said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Ashley: "You thought that funny? How about this??" I grabbed popcorn from the floor and threw it at her. My action took Spencer by surprise. But before I knew, she's grabbing from another bowl and doing the same to me. So, we were now having a popcorn battle while everyone was laughing and cheering us on.

Chelsea: "Hey! Spencer, Ashley you're really cute together you know? You two look like a couple." Chelsea said out of nowhere.

Aiden: "A couple, eh?" Aiden nudged Spencer teasingly.

Spencer: "Shut up. Let's get back to the movie guys." Spencer changed the subject immediately.

Just then we continued the movie, Spencer's phone was buzzing. She's walking to the kitchen answered it and came back in just a few.

Spencer: "Sorry guys. I have to leave."

Chelsea: "What about the movie? You promised Spencer!!"

Spencer: "I know. I'm sorry Chel but I'll make it up to you ok? I'll call you. Bye guys. Bye Ashley."

Spencer mouthed something to Aiden then grabbed her jacket and rushed out of the apartment.

Chelsea: "Aiden, who is she?" Now all eyes were on Aiden including me.

Aiden: "It's Simone, a model. Spencer just photographed her the day before. And now....she's one of Spencer's hook ups."

Her hook up?! A model??!! My face fell in desperation once those words came out of Aiden's mouth.

At that moment, all I knew was my happiness a while ago has completely flown out of the window. Poor me.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

A/N#1: Thanks to everyone who read my story especially WillowOn3, slushhy, XxGetOverItxX, esha11, katelost18, .ROCKMYHEART, SoSadSoHappy, REZ18 & mutt009 for your reviews on the last chap. Well, my reaction when I saw your reviews was the same as Ashley did when she first saw Spencer. Wooowww!! I was speechless. lol Those are the most reviews I've ever got. You guys are awesome and you totally made my day :D

Slushhy : I got it that you wanted to see Ash step up her game. But in this story, Ash is not a flirtatious type. Anyway, who knows? So plz wait and see ;)

A/N#2: Just wanna let you know that now I have two projects in hand, one is this fan fic and another one is the B&W photo. But I think I'm taking a break in my photography because I'd like to pay my attention to this story. (And I think my models can wait hihi)

A/N#3: It took me a week to finish this chap. I deleted, rewrote and rearranged it for few times. But finally I got it done :D Hope you like it. So, Plz read and let me know what you think =)

**Chapter 5**

Ashley's POV

_A model?_ No Ash. I shook my head trying to focus on a blueprint in front of me. Fitness center and three tennis courts...over here_._ Perfect.

_Spencer hooks up with a model?_ Work Ashley. You should focus on your job. I shook my head again. What's next? OK, spa and swimming pool at the rooftop right here mm...hmm

_That's why she's never laid her eyes on me??_ Damn it!! I slammed a drawing pen onto my drawing board. I couldn't stop thinking about her!! Can you please get out of my head Spencer? I'm begging you. Please Please Please. I said to myself while tapping my forehead on a drawing board as if that would help.

*Knock Knock* I jerked my head up and saw my boss was standing at my office's door.

William: "Are you ok? You look frustrated."

Ashley: "Um..yes, I'm fine."

William: "Good. I want to talk about the model of "

Ashley: "Noooo" I cut him off holding my head and shaking it in a drama way.

William: "OK, now you're really scares me Ashley. What's going on?"

Ashley: "Nothing. Ugh! I just don't wanna hear anything about a model boss. I think I need some fresh air. I need to clear my head."

William: "OK. You should go home. Have a rest and clear whatever in that little head of yours. And then we'll talk about m-o-d-e-l of Stewart's mansion tomorrow."

Ashley: "Thanks William." What a kind and understanding boss!

So, I gathered my stuff and left the office. But instead of going home, I drove to the cafe. I didn't want to be home alone and preoccupied with her again. Good thing that Spencer wasn't there. She's probably having sex with that chick.

Kyla: "Are you ok? I saw you're just toying with your food. You barely ate it. What's up?" I looked up from my Caesar salad.

Ashley: "Nothing. I'm just not hungry."

Kyla: "Ash, Can I ask you something?" I nodded.

Kyla: "You like Spencer, don't you?" I didn't answer her right away. I've just known Spencer for 2 weeks. I'm not sure what this feeling is.

And what's the definition of "Like" anyway? Does it mean:-

A) I couldn't get her out of my mind

B) I made a full of myself when she was around

C) I had a hundred of butterflies in my stomach every time I saw her

D) My heart sank when I heard that she's hooking up with the model or

E) All of the above

If it is E), then I thought I had an answer for Kyla and myself too.

Ashley: "Yes, I like her." What's not to like? She's gorgeous, sexy, funny

Kyla: "I knew that."

Ashley: "You knew? How?" I looked at my sister in surprise.

Kyla: "I could see it from your eyes. You look happy every time you talked about her. And last night you've been quiet since Spence rushed out to her hook up"

Ashley: "Right, her hook up. Can we talk about this later? I'm not in the mood now."

Kyla: "You know what? I think I'm going to call mom and dad. They need to know that their daughter finally has feelings for someone." Kyla teased me.

Ashley: "Shut up. It's no big deal." I shrugged my shoulders still toying with my food.

Kyla: "No big deal? Ash, you just admitted that you like her! That's the BIGGEST DEAL!! Ok, do you remember when the last time that you had a date?" hmm... I thought that's 6 or 7 months ago.

Ashley: "Fine! I like her, so what? She hooks up with that Simone, right?"

Kyla: "Just so you know, Simone is just one of her hook ups. There're tons of girls that Spence slept with." Once I heard that, my jaw dropped in disbelief.

Ashley: "Then how can I compete with them?" I sighed deeply.

Kyla: "Hello! Have you seen yourself? You've got everything in you Ash! You can blow those chicks away!! Plus you have me. I'm at your service." Kyla said wiggling her eyebrows.

* * *

Spencer's POV

I was on the way to Kyla's place. I had to return these DVDs which I borrowed from her since last week otherwise she might kill me. Kyla is a movie maniac. So far she's collected about 1,000 DVDs and all of them were arranged alphabetically by title. How could she do that?!!

Speaking of movie, it reminded me of last night. It was so funny. I didn't expect to see Ashley jumped and screamed like that. That's adorable Oh! And a popcorn fight, I was surprised seeing that childlike side of hers. She's so natural. (Chuckle) Kyla said that Ashley's very successful in her career. At first I thought that she must be arrogant and held her head high but I was wrong. She's really nice.

I didn't want to admit it but I was stunned the moment her warm brown eyes locked with mine. Those are one of the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen. Ashley is the whole package-well educated, smart, funny, sexy and gorgeous. BUT she's not the type to sleep around. How do I know? Well, let's just say I've had much experience with girls and women so far. You know what kind of experience, right? So, I could tell who is that kind of girl and who is not. And Ashley is not. She's different.

For me, I love hooking up. It's all about sex and sex. No love. No feelings. No need to treat them with care and I contented myself with it.

* * *

It took me around 20 minutes to Kyla's place. I parked my car in the parking lot and took the elevator.

Kyla: "Hi Spence! What's up? Come in."

Spencer: "Hi. I want to give these back to you. Thanks friend." I handed her the DVDs and walked into her apartment. "What are you up to?" I asked. As I was about to walk over to her DVD shelf, then

Ashley: "Ky, I think we should top this night off with ice cream. Do you have vanilla ice cream?"

I turned around and saw _A/N : Hold on! Would you like to know what Spencer saw? I hope you're nodding hihi _

I turned around and saw Ashley walked out of a bedroom being oh so naturally sexy right here before me. I shamelessly ran my eyes up and down her body. Well, what can I say? I'm a player so I couldn't help it.

She wore white tank top and pink boy shorts. Her damp hair was done in a messy bun and completed with the black-rimmed glasses. OMG! That's sexy and fucking cute!! She's standing there few feet away from me so I could smell the shower cream from her body. And it was very very nice. I keep staring at her until she said.

Ashley: "Hi Spencer. Um, what're you doing here?" She looked kinda shock and her face was turning red.

Spencer: "Hi Ashley. I..um..brought Kyla her DVD. You?" I unconsciously gulped as I took a look at her perfect long legs.

Ashley: "I'll crash here tonight."

Kyla: "Then we'll have vanilla ice cream. You can join us."

Spencer: "Um, no thanks. I've got some work to do. See ya" I walked out of the room and dashed along the hallway.

As I waited for the elevator, my mind was back to Ashley. The moment I saw her appearance, my breath hitched and I thought I saw a white flash. It's like I got a hard blow on my head and everything was spinning around. What the hell was this feeling??!!

TBC.


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed. You're the best!! And you sure know how to make my day xD Well, at first I've planned to finish this chap since last two days but I couldn't because of Slushhy. She introduced me to the world of Deviantart(dot)com and I'm kind of addicted to it hihi. Thanks Slushhy, by the way :D**

**Ok, here's chap 6. I just finished it last night around 1 am. Rated T for the language used. Plz read & review.**

**Oh! The songs used in this chap are Telephone – Lady Gaga, Hot mess - Cobra Starship, Beautiful - Akon, Somebody to love - Leighton Meester and** **Sexy bitch – David Guetta I recommend you to listen to it while reading this chap. That must be fun :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of nowhere. I don't own the songs mentioned in this chap.**

**Chapter 6**

It's Saturday afternoon and I just came back from my one night stand's place. We met at the party last night. Actually, I had to sneak out of her apartment because this girl is horny! She totally wore me out. We've had sex five rounds last night and she did it non stop. How strong! What's her name by the way? Robin? Ruby? Or Lucy? Nah, I couldn't remember. Harsh, I know. But it's no string attached there's no need to be nice. And not that she cared about mine. *yawn*

I was so exhausted now. When I entered my bedroom, I fell forwards face first onto the bed. I need to get some sleep before go to the club tonight. In fact I just wanted to stay in my bed and fall asleep until tomorrow evening but I already promised to my friends and I didn't want to break my word again. Mainly I wanted to make up for ditching them that night. Hmm...I wasn't sure if they invited Ashley or not. Yes, that Ashley, a gorgeous brunette with warm brown eyes and kissable lips and that flawless body and zzzzzzzzz That's the last thing on my mind before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ashley's POV

Chelsea: "Woooowwww!! You look freaking hot Ashley!!"

Madison: "OMFG! You look so damn HOT girl!" Madison put a stress on HOT. "Geez! If I were single, I would pounce on you right away!"

Ashley: "haha thank you ladies."

Kyla: "Well, seems like someone is going to score tonight."

Ashley: "Shut up." I shoved Kyla's shoulder playfully.

All these 2 weeks was about work and work and Spencer. I wanted to get rid of my stress and my frustration. It's time to relax and have fun with my sister and my friends. Yeah! You heard it right. A workaholic Ashley Davies is going to hit the club tonight. And when I go to the club, I love to be sexy.

Therefore tonight I picked my black tube top with low-rise blue jeans and a pair of black knee high boots. My hair was done in a pull back hairstyle that accentuated my facial features and my hoop earrings. As for my face, I was making up in a smoking hot look. I thought that's pretty hot judging from Madison and Chelsea's reaction.

Once we walked into the club, some girls were trying to hit on me. But I shook my head and gave them a small smile. No thanks. I sure knew that this will lead to a one night stand and I didn't want it. After we got our drink, we walked to a booth not far from the bar. Madison dragged her girlfriend to the dance floor while Kyla, Chelsea and I were sipping our drink and bobbling our head to the music. I took a look around but there's no sign of Spencer. Maybe she didn't come but all of sudden I heard a cheer went up from the crowd and there she was. Everyone in the club was making way for her and it's exactly the same time that a song "Hot Mess" by Cobra Starship started blasting through the club. (A/N: It would be fun if you'd listen to this song while reading :D)

Her appearance is like a scene from movies or TV shows when there is a hot chick comes into a scene in slow motion. I mean the way she walked, the way she took off her aviator sunglasses and the way she flashed her killer smile to all the girls she passed, I saw it all in slow motion!! As Spencer's moving along, she was pulled to a hug by those girls out there. Some only hugged, some hugged and kissed her cheeks and some were giving her an eye fuck. Then she stopped by at the DJ booth hmm....that DJ is such a hottie. She pulled Spencer to a kiss and whispered something into her ears and I saw she's giggling when Spencer whispered back. Hate her!! After that Spencer finally reached our booth. Much to my surprise, how she could survive from those starving chicks since it looks like they're ready to tackle her and rip off her clothes and taste her then and there.

Spencer: "Hi ladies" She said flashing her killer smile again. God! This smile should be illegal. And as soon as I got a full view of her I thought my jaw dropped again. She's wearing white button up shirt which its sleeves were rolled up casually. She fastened only two buttons at the middle while the rest were undone. That's hot! And she made it hotter by wearing sexy black bra inside. Yeah, I could clearly see it through her thin white shirt and that's enough to make me drool over her again. Not to mention her tight dark blue jeans and a pair of brown boots. HOTTTTT!!!

Chelsea: "Hey, you made it" Chelsea pulled her to a hug and so did Kyla. I wanted to hug her too but Spencer just waved at me. Does it mean she didn't want to hug me?

Spencer: "Hi Ashley. How're you doing?"

Ashley: "Hi. I'm good. You?"

Spencer: "A bit sleepy but I'm ok." She said nonchalantly. As we're exchanging our greetings, the intro of Lady Gaga's Telephone was pulsing from the speakers.

Kyla: "OMG! It's Lady Gaga's!! I have to dance. Come on Chel, let's dance!! She's grabbing Chelsea's hand and disappeared in the crowd.

Spencer: "Man! She's so fast!"

Ashley: "Like a ninja" She chuckled at my joke.

Spencer" "Um, do you wanna dance?"

Ashley: "Sure! That's why I'm here." I shouted eagerly. She laughed extending her hand to me. I took hers and wow! That's perfectly fit!! Her hand was so warm. It's not too soft yet not hard and rough. I don't care I just loved the way she held my hand and since I walked after her, I didn't have to suppress my sheepish grin now. She's leading me to the dance floor and I had the feeling that the girls around us were giving me a death glare and I swore I heard the muttering curses. Sorry! It's my turn ladies!! hwa ha ha.

* * *

Spencer's POV

Her hand was so soft and warm. It made me feel good holding hers. When I saw her face, it reminded me of her appearance in those sexy cute PJ again. That night she made me feel strange and I don't like those strange feelings that I haven't had in these 3 years. She's kind of intimidating.

We finally found our space on the dance floor and WOW!! I didn't notice how sexy she was at first because of the dim light at the booth. But now she's facing me and I must say she's sexy as hell!! I trailed my eyes along her top. I love her tube top! It showed the good amount of her cleverage and her flawless skin. I then slowly ran my eyes to her shoulder blade and her exposed long neck. God! You have no idea how I wish I could make a mark on it. No Spencer!! Ashley is not easy like those girls and you're supposed to be her friend. Shit! I was eye fucking her. I should say something.

Spencer: "You know, I'm kind of surprised seeing you here"

Ashley: "Why?"

Spencer" "No offense but I don't think you love clubbing."

Ashley: "Well, normally clubbing is not my scene but I love to dance occasionally." I nodded.

Spencer: "You look hot by the way" I flirted a little.

Ashley: "Thanks and you yourself are sexy too." Wait, did she just flirt back? Nice! I love flirting. Well, it's my nature and it's not against the rule, right?

Spencer: "Apron, suit, PJ and now these" I pointed to her clothes. "You looked different every time I saw you. So what's next?"

Ashley: "Naked maybe" She said flirtatiously raising her eyebrow. _(Ashley's thought: OMG! Can't believe I just said that! It must be the effect of Margarita!!)_

I gulped hard once I heard that word. Well, I guess she's officially flirting with me but I didn't flirt back. Her word completely shut me up so we're just dancing together at the comfortable distance for few songs while the club was filling with people now. And when Akon's Beautiful started blasting through the club, the crowd pushed her from behind and it made her slip. She immediately grabbed my shoulders to balance herself when I automatically grabbed her hip. Our faces were few feet away and we're staring into each other's eyes not saying a word. She's absolutely beautiful. Her piercing brown eyes were making me weak at the knees. I took a deep breath trying to cool off myself but all I could smell is her alluring scent. That didn't help at all Spence!!

* * *

Ashley's POV

She's gorgeous. I couldn't find the words to describe how breathtakingly beautiful she is. I love those ocean blue eyes, I love her lips, her smile. I love everything about her. We're dancing holding each other for the rest of a song. She didn't remove her hands from my hip then why I had to let go mine. Right?

After that, Leighton Meester's Somebody to love, my favorite song at this moment, came on, I pulled Spencer closer draping my arms around her neck and swayed my hip to the song.

_(Spencer's thought: My breath hitched when she pulled me closer to her. OMG! Now she's swaying her hip against mine and it's kinda driving me crazy because all I could do is just holding her hip. I wanted to let my hands explore her body so bad but I couldn't!!)_

Ashley: "You know, Kyla said I was going to score tonight." I said out of nowhere.

Spencer: "Yeah? Seen someone you like so far?" She raised her eyebrow.

Ashley: "Yes, I've found her." I said staring into her eyes and all I ever wanted to do is kissing her so I slowly leaned in.

* * *

Spencer's POV

Whoaaa!! Did she just drop me a hint? Hell no! Shit! She's leaning in. I looked at her kissable lips then her eyes and I was so mesmerized. She's getting closer and closer and our lips were an inch apart.

Spencer: "I'm thirsty. I'm going to the bar. Do you want something?" I saw a lot of confusion and disappointment in her eyes then she said

Ashley: "Um, No thanks."

Spencer: "OK" With that said I turned away and made my way to the bar.

That's so close!! I knew what I did was so awful but I had no choice. I just couldn't let it happen.

* * *

Ashley's POV

What the hell was that? I was going to kiss her but she turned me down. Am I that repulsive? I held my confusion and walked back to our booth.

Kyla: "Hey! I saw you're dancing with Spence. How it's going?"

Ashley: "We danced. We had lots of fun. Everything was great until I was trying to kiss her and then she walked away."

Kyla: "What??!! She ditched you? And where the hell is she now??!!"

Chelsea: "I know where she is." Chelsea's looking into the crowd so I turned to the same direction and spotted Spencer's drinking and flirting with so many girls. They handed her a drink and she drank it all glass after glass while those girls were cheering for her. Even if I'm not an expert in alcoholic drinking but I could tell those were many different kinds of it. How could she take it??

Chelsea: "I hate that side of her you know"

Madison: "Me too." Madison said looking at the same spot.

While we're taking a look at Spencer, the song Sexy bitch by David Guetta was pulsing from the speakers. Suddenly Spencer was dragged to the dance floor by those girls. One of a blonde girl was draping her arms around Spencer's neck and grinding her from the front while a brunette one was grinding her from behind. Technically, Spencer was now sandwiched between those hot girls!!

Things went crazier and hotter when a blonde was undoing Spencer's shirt buttons and licking her neck while a brunette's was nibbling her earlobe from behind and her hands were roaming over Spencer's hip. They're all over Spencer and ready to take her on the dance floor!! That scene was torturing me. I couldn't take it so I immediately sat up and dashed out.

I headed to the toilet that might be a safe place for me. I was staring into the mirror and saw a pain in my eyes. I've never felt like this with anyone before. She is special but she just wanted to have fun and sleep around. It's obvious that we're totally different. Get over it Ash. She's not yours. I took a long deep sigh and walked out of a toilet and when I turned the corner I bumped into her.

Ashley: "Sorry Spencer"

Spencer: "Who are you?" I smelt the alcohol from her breath.

Ashley: "It's me Ashley."

Spencer: "Ashley? Which Ashley? I've slept with so many Ashley you know." Great! Judging from the way she talked, she's completely in a drunken stupor. She's staggering backwards and forwards and going to fall then I suddenly held her.

Ashley: "You're so drunk Spencer. Let me help you."

Girl 1: "Sorry girl! She's mine tonight!! She said and glared at me in a super unfriendly way. I realized her. She's a blonde girl who's all over Spencer on the dance floor. "Do you know her Spence?" She asked.

Spencer: "Nah. I think she's stalking me." Then she turned toward me. "Do you wanna fuck me? Or you want me to fuck you? Oh! How about you come with us? I don't mind a threesome. And I'll give you the most mind-blowing sex you've ever had." She said face to face with me in a completely drunken state.

I was boiling now. She's so rude. I've never felt most insulted like this before in my entire life. Who the hell is she talking to me like this?? And the next thing I knew I heard a smack and Spencer's face whipped to the right. Yes, I slapped her on the face!!

Ashley: "No, I don't wanna fuck you and I don't want you to fuck me!! You're disgusting!! Now why don't you go fuck this slut of yours??!!!"

Kyla: "Ashley!" I just realized that Kyla, Chelsea and Madison were there also. I didn't know how much they heard but they're looking at me in shock.

I stormed out of the club not even looking at Spencer. I rushed to my car and Kyla was running after me.

Kyla: "Ash! Wait up!!"

Ashley: "Don't say a word if you want my ride!" she nodded and slid into my car and I furiously drove off.

I'm enough! I don't care anything about her anymore. I don't care how many girls she will sleep with. I don't care that she's the one I'm falling for. I just don't care!!

Well, if I don't care then why my heart was aching so bad? And why my tears started running down my cheeks?

TBC.


	8. Chapter 7

**Wow!! I love your feedback on my last chapter so much. I really enjoyed reading your reviews :)**

**Thanks very much to ****REZ18****, ****mutt009****, ****WillowOn3****, ****dangerousangel9110****, ****katelost18****, ****Raissa92**** and ****SoSadSoHappy****. You're awesome and you completely made my day. I really really really appreciate that!! XD**

**Also thanks to those of you who didn't review but keep reading my story. You're lovely!**

**Well, seeing your feedback made me feel a little pressure again. I know mutt009, you told me no pressure but I couldn't help it :P**

**SoSadSoHappy****, I'm telling you again that I always appreciate your reviews ;)**

**Ok, a new post. Sorry if it's not what you hope for but I promise Spencer's apology will be in the next chap and please don't be too hard on her. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

"We need to talk" Chelsea & Madison grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the club.

Madison: "Well done Spence!" She snapped with sarcasm. "You can fool Ashley but you can't fool us! We've known you for so long to know that your drunken stupor is a fake!! Why did you do that??!!"

Chelsea: "Right. Only 4 or 5 glasses cannot get you drunk. You can drink like a fish and still sober. Why did you do that to her Spencer?" I sighed rubbing my palm across my totally numb face.

Spencer: "I thought she dropped a hint that she liked me."

Madison: "There you go!!"

Spencer: "I want her to think that I'm the most terrible person she's ever met"

Madison: "And you succeeded!! Congratulations!!"

Chelsea: "Don't you think that was too harsh?! Don't you think it hurt her feelings?! Ashley is a great person and she doesn't deserve that." I sighed again not knowing what to say. "Are you happy if she really hates you?"

Spencer: "It's better off this way. Let her hate me and let her think that I'm an awfully disgusting person that she dreads to be around." I said but for some reason I felt a sting in my heart.

Madison: "I don't get it!! Why don't you move on?! I know what you've been through but why you let them influence you?!!" She held my shoulders and shook me emotionally. "We're so sick of seeing you behave like this. And we all know that this is not who you are!! You just put it on Spencer!!" I saw the tear slowly rolled down her cheeks. She let go of my shoulders and sat down on a sidewalk few feet away from me.

Chelsea: "She's right! We love you Spencer. We want you to be happy more than anything but this is so not you. You're not a heartless person Spence!! Where's a sweet, caring and kind-hearted girl we used to know? I miss that girl!!" Chelsea walked away and took a seat next to Madison. I sighed deeply while running my fingers through my hair.

Spencer: "I don't wanna talk about it again. I'm really tired now. I'm sorry that I disappointed you again but this is my choice and I'm content with it." I walked to my friends and kneeled down in front of them. "Chel, Maddy I'm sorry. Please don't hate me." My voice was shaking with emotion. Both of them were looking at me with a tear-stained face.

Madison: "I'd never hate you. Come here." She raised me from my knees and gave me a hug. "You're my best friend." I hugged her then I felt Chelsea wrapped her arms around us tightly so we all ended up holding each other and sobbing together like the old days.

Chelsea: "Come on. We're taking you home. But you still owe Ashley an apology" She said and all of a sudden both of them gave me a hard smack on my head.

Spencer: "Ouch!! That hurt!!"

Madison: "That's nowhere near how hurt Ashley is. You have to grovel to her!" She said giving me a glare.

* * *

Kyla: "Spencer!! Open your fucking door right now!! I know you're here!! I sat up immediately and turned to a clock on my nightstand and it read 6:30 am.

"Here we go" I said to myself and took a deep breath. Kyla kept shouting and banging on my door violently. I shuffled to my door and as soon as it's opened.

Kyla: "Who the hell are you talking to my sister like that?! Who do you think you are, huh??!!" She shoved my shoulders and forced me step backwards into my living room. As I was about to open my mouth,

Kyla: "No, I'm not done yet. She's my sister and you're so fucking rude to her!! You bitch!! She pushed me into a sofa. I've never seen her being so angry like this before and she just called me bitch. OK, I deserve that.

Spencer: "I know I screw it up and I'm so sorry for what I did to Ashley." My heart was stinging again when I said her name.

Kyla: "Oh yeah? You're sorry? You have no idea how sorry Ashley is!! You shouldn't mess around with her like that!! She pointed her finger at me. "If you're not my friend, I swear I'd rip off your fucking big head right now!! GAH!!"

With that being said she stormed out and slammed the door furiously. I leaned back in my sofa and rubbed my face tiredly. Good job Spence! You're officially an enemy of the Davies sisters. One already slapped your face while another one is going to rip your head off! *sigh*

* * *

Later on at a café

Chelsea: "I'm so sorry. I'm the one who came up with the idea of matchmaking them. I didn't think it would turn out this way."

Kyla: "It's not your fault. I do hope that she'd like Ashley but it's only my wishful thinking."

Chelsea: "So, abort a mission."

Kyla: "Yes. Abort. Cancel. Call off"

Chelsea: "How is Ashley?"

Kyla: "She didn't talk about it but I know she's hurt. She really has the feelings for her. I hope she's gonna be ok very soon. How's Spencer?"

Chelsea: "She regrets it Ky."

Kyla: "I was a little too hard on her that day and it made me feel so bad. Is she ok?"

Chelsea: "I hope she is."

* * *

Ashley's POV.

I hadn't showed up at the café since that night. I was still mad and I didn't want to see her face again. I couldn't believe she said that to me. How could she be that rude? Why did it hurt me so bad? Ugh! I had to get over her asap!! I thought to myself and entered the restaurant where I met Madison by chance.

Madison: "Hi Ashley. How're you doing? I haven't seen you at a café lately."

Ashley: "Hi I'm ok" I put on a fake smile.

Madison: "Ashley, I'm sorry for how Spencer acted towards you that night."

Ashley: "Did she ask you to apologize to me?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

Madison: "No. It's her job to grovel to you. I know what she did was terrible. You have the right to get angry and I won't ask you to forgive her. You know, if I were you I would slap her face too, TWICE!" I chuckled at her word. "Believe me I want to be mad at her also but I can't. She's my friend."

Ashley: "You're such a good friend Madison."

Madison: "From what she's gone through, I can't be mad at her Ashley. I'll be there for her no matter what." She said with a little sadness in her eyes.

"Order 22!"

Madison: "That's mine. See you Ashley" She took her order and waved at me before exited the restaurant.

What did she mean? What has Spencer gone through?? I know I should cut her out of my life but deep down I still cared about her. I went home with a curiosity in my mind and I'd like to find out what happened to her. So the next day I drove to a café to see Madison and Chelsea.

Madison: "Why do you want to know about her? You're supposed to disregard her Ashley"

Ashley: "Just so you know I'm still mad at her but I'm kind of curious. Can you please tell me what's going on? Madison glanced at Chelsea and she nodded her head in approval.

Madison: "You'd better hear it from Spencer but I think she'd never talk about it. Anyway, it's a long story. Spencer's mom, Paula, cheated on her dad and left her when she was 11. After the divorce, she moved out and never came back. I remembered after school Spencer would sit at the playground looking for her mom and waiting for her to pick her up. It tortured me seeing Spencer did that every single day because her mom has never showed up." Madison said with a sadness and pain in her eyes.

Chelsea: "When she realized that her mom would never come back again, she's so broken. There's no joking around, less laughter and more isolation." Chelsea paused and took a deep breath while Madison was wiping the tears from her eyes. "However time has healed her, we got her back three months later. This girl is so tough." Chelsea smiled lightly.

Madison: "Since then Spencer's never mentioned about her mom again. It's like she doesn't exist anymore."

Ashley: "God! What kind of mother she is? How could she leave her little daughter like that?? Terrible!"

Madison: "You thought that's terrible? Wait till you hear what happened next."

Chelsea: "Things got better and Spencer got her life back on track but little did we know that there's another disaster waiting to happen. She came into Spencer's life destroying her and left her with the pieces of wrecked heart"

Ashley: "Who is she?" I frowned looking back and forth at them.

Madison: "Katherine. Spencer's ex, first and only one girlfriend!"

TBC.


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much to you lovely people for R&R. You made my day!**

**A new chap. Pls read & let me know what you think. **

Chapter 8

Previously on chap 7, Madison & Chelsea were revealing some of Spencer's past to Ashley.

Ashley: "Who is she?" I frowned looking back and forth at them.

Madison: "Katherine. Spencer's ex, first and only one girlfriend!"

Chelsea: "The first and only one that Spencer gave her heart to but that bitch shattered hers into pieces."

Ashley: "What happened?"

Madison: "Well, Spencer met her at the college, sophomore. She's a friend of our friends. FYI, Spencer's never dated anyone before. I think it's because of Katherine's charm or maybe it's a love at first sight. I don't know. She's gorgeous and so sweet. She did every single ways to win over Spencer's heart day in day out. Every morning she always came with flowers, coffee, cookies or donut those sweet things, you know. I knew that because I was Spencer's roommate. Whatever Spencer's favorite is she found and gave it to her. After few months of trying, Spencer finally opened her heart to Katherine. They were together after the first date."

Chelsea: "Things went very well. They're such a perfect couple but after the graduation, Katherine gradually ignored Spencer and treated her like shit and to top it all she cheated on her. That's final straw when Spencer walked in on Katherine having sex with her friend!!"

Madison: "They broke up that night and Katherine left her. She didn't even try to fix things up. She walked out of Spencer's life like she didn't care! Spencer was so broken and miserable. This time thing became severer. She's disappeared without telling us where she was for five months! Five months that we didn't hear from her!"

Chelsea: "Finally, after her long absence, she came back and completely changed. She became a major player. She's hooked up with hundreds girls and she knows all the girls crave for her. I can't remember how many times that all those chicks had a fight to get the possession of her but no one has ever won her heart!!" *sigh*

Madison: "The end. I told you it's a long story and that's why I couldn't be mad at her."

Chelsea: "However, it doesn't mean she has the right to act towards you like that. What she did was sooooo wrong."

I was speechless with the new information about Spencer. Her mom and her ex girlfriend, they did a lot of damage to her. That's terrible!

Anyway, Chelsea was absolutely right. As much as I felt sorry for her but she shouldn't treat me like that!!

* * *

That night at Spencer's apartment

Spencer's POV

Aiden: "You're a loser Spence! hahaha I completely kick your ass! Woo hoo!!" Aiden said doing the air punch.

Spencer: "Shut up! I let you win this time, loser!!" I punched his arm. I called Aiden to play a video game with me tonight. I love playing it when I stressed out. It's one of my remedy. I couldn't hang out with Madison & Chelsea. Don't get me wrong. I love both of them but they kept preaching me about how awful I was and they made me feel like I was such a villain.

Aiden: "So, have you called Ashley yet?" I shook my head playing with a controller of my Play Station. "You know I was shocked when Madison told me what happened. Gosh! I wish I could see it with my own eyes. Ashley slapped your face??!! How does it feel?"

Spencer: "Numb, hurt...I don't know."

Aiden: "Look, you have to apologize"

Spencer: "I know. I know. I'm waiting for the right time, ok. I want her to cool down first." I cut him off.

Aiden: "What I want to say is it must be a shame if you let her go. I mean Ashley is really nice and you two will make good friends. Well, it's kinda late. I should go. Call her Spence."

Aiden's got the point. We'll make good friends and deep down I still wanted to be her friend. But considering from what I did to her, I thought she hated me already.

I picked up my cell phone being hesitant to dial her number. In case you're wondering how I got her number, here's the thing. I went to a café and apologized to Kyla and she apologized for calling me bitch. So we made up. I begged her for Ashley's phone number. At first, she's unwilling but because of my determination and my sincerity she gave me eventually. I looked at my phone again taking a deep breath and pushed the button. It's ringing about 10 seconds but she didn't answer. Maybe she's busy. I tried again.

Ashley: "Hello?" Yay! She picked up!

Spencer: "Um..Hi Ashley. It's Spencer." She hung up immediately. I dialed again and this time she turned off her cell phone. Damn! What should I do? Kyla would never give me her address. Think Spencer, think! I paced in my living room tapping my phone at my chin. Wait! That building! Yes! She worked at that building! We used to meet once!

Therefore, the following day I drove to that building but I couldn't remember what floor her office was. That's not a problem. I headed to the receptionist at the 1st fl. and I almost fainted when I saw the list she gave me. Oh my goodness! There're 16 design companies in this fifty-storeyed building!! Wait, if memory served me well, it's around 20th or something. I checked at the list. There is 20th, 25th and 28th. OK, go find her! I wasn't worried as long as there is this thing called "elevator".

I started at 20th fl. but unluckily it's not her office. Just then I walked back to the elevator, there was a power cut. No way!! You've got to be kidding me!! Is this an act of God or something?!! I should wait till the power was back on but I didn't know how long it would take. Come on Spencer! It's a point of no return. I thought to myself.

"Fine! If this is what you want, I'm taking the stairs." Yes, I was talking to God. Good thing that I usually went jogging so my legs were quite strong and after this they may become more muscled. Nice! See! Thinking positive! I climbed up to 25th fl. but again Ashley was not here. Then, I made my way to the next company and as soon as I reached the 28th fl., believe it or not, the power was back on. You've gotta be f**king kidding me again!! It's the punishment, isn't it??

* * *

Ashley's POV

"Ashley there's someone looking for you." I looked up from a model of my new project that I was working on and I saw Spencer's standing at a door of this room. I was surprised that she came here out of the blue. She's panting a little while wiping the sweat from her forehead.

Spencer: "Hi"

Ashley: "Get out" I carried on with my work and completely ignored her.

Spencer: "Ashley, can we talk?" She asked pleading with her voice

Ashley: "I have nothing to talk." I said not looking at her.

Spencer: "But I have."

Ashley: "You're not leaving??!!" I looked up from my work.

Spencer: "No."

Ashley: "Fine! I leave." Just then I was passing her, she grabbed my arm. "Don't grab me!" I said through gritted teeth. She suddenly let go of my arm.

Spencer: "Sorry." I gave her a glare and started walking to my office.

Spencer: "Ashley Davies, I apologize for what I did that night. Can you please forgive me? Can you please give me a chance?" She was down on her knees and holding her hands in a begging manner. She said it out loud so that my colleagues were looking at us curiously.

Ashley: "Spencer! What are you doing?!! Get up!!" I lowered my voice giving her a death glare.

Spencer: "No, I won't get up until you talk to me."

Ashley: "Ugh!!" She's stubborn. I walked away and I knew she's following me. As I made my way to my office, I heard a whistle and a cheer from some of my colleagues.

"_I'd forgive her, if I were you Ash." _That's Pete.

"_Aww, that's adorable!" _That's Alex.

"_Wow! She's really cute Ashley." _And that's my boss!

Ashley: "Close the door!!" I commanded. "What do you want from me, huh?!! You insulted me that night and now you're humiliating me in front of my colleagues!! Are you happy??!!" I snapped at her.

_(Spencer's thought: Man! I have to admit Ashley looks very sexy when she gets angry.)_

Spencer: "No, I'm not. I just want to talk to you. I called you last night but you hung up, remember? Look, I walked up the stairs from 20th fl, so can you please at least just hear me out?"

Ashley: "What? You walked?" that's why she's panting and sweating.

Spencer: "Yeah. Anyway, what I want to say is I'm truly sorry for my really terrible behavior. I'm so sorry that I insulted you. I'm such an idiot! I'm terrible! I'm bad! I'm awful! I'll let you slap my face again if that will make you forgive me." I almost laughed at this part. "Can we start over? Can we be friends? Pleaseeee."

Damn! She put on a puppy dog eyes. This is so unfair! I looked at her face and the thought of her past was rushing back to me. I knew I was going to give in very soon.

Ashley: "Fine! But you're on probation" I pointed my drawing pen at her.

Spencer: "I promise. I'll be better." She flashed a contagious smile to me. "So, we're good?"

Ashley: "As long as you behave." I glared at her.

Spencer: "Cool! Oh! By the way, to redeem my bad, I got the tickets to watch NBA this Friday night. What you think?"

Ashley: "I don't know. I have to check my schedule first."

Spencer: "OK. I'll leave the tickets with you and let me know if you're available."

Ashley: "OK" I shrugged my shoulders.

Spencer: "Well, um... can I stay here for a little while? I'm still tired from walking up the stairs."

Ashley: "Sure" With that said, she smiled pulling a chair in front of my table and about to sit down. "Not here. There's a sofa at the front desk. You can rest there." I wanted to tease her.

Spencer: "What? Why I can't be here?"

Ashley: "I don't like having people around in my room when I work. It's disturbing, you know."

Spencer: "Fine. I'm leaving then. See you Ashley." She pouted. That's freaking cute! I nodded at her trying to stifle my grin.

Ashley: "Oh! Spencer!" She immediately turned around. "Please leave the door open when you're off."

_(Spencer's thought: She's teasing me! But for some reason I enjoy being teased by her.)_

Spencer: "Yes, Madam!" She gave me a salute and exited my room. Then I heard the applause and I saw Spencer's giving my colleagues two thumps up and taking a bow to them. I stepped over to my door leaning against it with my arms crossed while glaring at her.

Spencer: "Please consider the NBA night Ashley!" She had shouted to me before she did a moonwalk dance to the office door. My colleagues were laughing at her in unison.

I laughed and shook my head as I watched her. Crazy! Spencer Carlin you are crazy!!

TBC


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N : Hi guys! I'm back! First off, sorry for such a delay. It's been almost 3 weeks since my last post. My life in the last few weeks was HECTIC ****and everything was EXTREMELY CRAZY, Ugh! It wore me out and I didn't have energy enough to write a new chap. However, I finally had a little free time and got this one done eventually :) It's kinda rough but I hope you'd like it. **

**And as always, thks for reading, thks for your reviews, thks for a favorite story, thks for a story alert and thank you so much for your kind messages. You guys are wonderful! I really appreciated! :D **

**Chapter 9**

Spencer's POV

Ashley didn't give me an answer about tomorrow night yet so I decided to drop by at her office today. According to her colleague, she was in the meeting with her customers and he allowed me to wait in her office. I hope she wouldn't be mad at me again when she sees me. We're cool, right? I took a look around at her tidy room. Her stuff was arranged neatly. A drawing board was set nearby the window which shows the good view of this area. Next to it, there's a basket that filled with rolls of paper. I bet those are some of her works. Then I paced over to the shelf in the corner of the room. I spotted the trophies of _Young architect award of 2007, 2008_ & _2009_respectively. She won this award for three straight years!! OMG!! Is she a Superwoman?!! The next trophies were 2_009 Honor Awards for Architecture_ and _2010 Awards for the Best New Building Design. _I ran my eyes over them with a gaping mouth. Amazing!!

"Spencer?" I flinched. I was so excited at how brilliant she was so that I wasn't aware of her presence.

"Oh! Hey Ashley! Um, your colleague let me in. Hope you don't mind."

"That's alright. What're you doing here?" She put her stuff on her table.

"Well, um...about tomorrow, have you checked your schedule yet? Um, are you available?" I stuttered and fumbled with my car keys.

"Let me check." She said taking a seat. "Seem like I'm free." She told me nonchalantly.

"Great! I'll pick you up then."

"No. I'll drive."

"Huh?"

"No offense, but I don't trust your driving skill. Why? You have problem with it?" She asked leaning back in her chair with her arm crossed.

"No, not at all. So, will you pick me up or should I drive to the stadium myself?" I asked her uncertainly.

"Why waste energy? I'll pick you up. Just give me your address"

I wrote down my address and handed her the paper. "Here. See you at 7, ok?"

"OK." She said being busy with her stuff.

"Well, I should go. I think you have a lot to do." I glanced at a pile of her works.

"Yes. A lot." She looked up and laughed slightly.

"You're really awesome, you know" She raised her eyebrows at me. I gestured to her trophies.

"No, I'm not." She said modestly.

"Yes, you are. You absolutely are, Ashley." I insisted. I just wanted to let her know how awesome she was and I admired her for that. She gave me a small grin while her face was turning red. It's adorable to see this successful and talented girl blushing at my compliment.

"So, see you tomorrow." I said before walked out of her room whereas she just waved to me and went red in the face.

Ashley's POV

Ah! Here it is. I looked at the address in my hand, finally arrived at Spencer's place. My palm was sweating and my heart was racing. Every time I pulled over at the intersection, I'd look in the mirror to check my looks and fix my hair. I know it's not a date but I couldn't help myself. This is the first time that we're gonna hang out together without Madison, Chelsea or Kyla and it's completely exciting! Relax Ash, relax! I kept telling myself over and over. After I had parked my car and fixed my hair again, I spotted Spencer's sitting at the doorstep of her apartment. She looked like a little girl who's expecting for her mommy to pick her up from school. I smiled at the sight of her. I checked the time and it's just 6:48 pm. I came early. How come she didn't wait inside? I slid out of my car and walked over to her. When she saw me, she immediately stood up and gave me a big grin.

"Hey!" We said in the unison and that made both of us chuckle.

"How long have you been sitting here?"

"Oh, only five minutes. Don't worry. Shall we go?"

"Yes." With that we started walking up to my car.

"Oh my God! This is your car, Ashley?" Spencer asked with wide-eyed once we approached.

"Yesss. Spencer, I'm pleased to introduce you to my baby." I patted on a hood of my car.

"hahaha" She laughed out of nowhere then moved closer to my sparkling silver Mini Cooper's.

"Why? What's so funny?" I frowned.

"Nothing." She giggled while exploring it. I heard she mumbled something like adorable.

"So, are you coming or not?"

"Sure!" She walked to a passenger side and I drove off after she slid into my car. As we're on our way, Spencer's still giggling.

"What?!"

She glanced at me and said "I think you should drive faster since I don't wanna miss a game because of your baby."

"Spencer, if you don't stop making a joke about my car, I'll let you walk to the stadium yourself! And you're still on probation, remember??!!"

"Sorry. I can't help it. You know, I would never have expected you with Mini Cooper's. This is too cute Ashley! I imagined you with a sport car or a nice SUV or something cool not this lovely tiny one. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad." She begged with her voice.

"Hey, my baby is cool! At least I've never got any problem about finding a parking lot. It's so convenient! And what's yours?"

"2009 Mustang GT" She said proudly.

"And who are you? A Nascar racer? That's why you have to drive a fast car like that??!!" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Touche' " she squinted at me.

"Score! Davies 1 : Carlin 0 haha" I teased her.

"Just so you know, fast car and hot girls always get along very well" She smirked and wiggled her eyebrow. "Plus you can't have sex at the back seat of your baby. It's too narrow, you know."

"And for your information, I've never had and will never have sex at the back seat of the car." I responded to her promptly. It surprised me at how comfortable I was with her. At first, I thought I was going to explode because of an excitement but it turned out that I was chatting casually.

"Really? That's a shame. I've had very often and it's so aw"

"Whoa! Whoa! I don't wanna hear anything about it, ok. Geez!" I cut her off and shook my head. She chuckled not saying a word but a few minutes later she looked around to my back seat again and stifled her laugh.

"What now?" I asked with a little annoyance.

"I know who can fool around at your back seat." I gave her a quick questioning look.

She leaned over to me and said "Rabbits"

"Spencer!" I pushed her shoulder playfully as she let out a laugh. I couldn't help myself so I ended up laughing along with her. "You're so silly. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"haha a lot Ash, a lot."

"You called me Ash?" I pulled my car over as the traffic light was yellow.

"Oh! Sorry if that bothers you. It's just um"

"No. No. It's ok" I assured her "Are you ok if I call you Spence?"

"I'm more than ok." She flashed a contagious smile to me and I reciprocated by giving her my nose crinkling one. She gazed at me as if I had something abnormal on my face.

"What?" I asked smiling.

"Nothing." Spencer shook her head and turned away. She's now staring at the traffic light as if she's never seen it before. Strange!

I turned on a radio as I continued a drive. We sang along together. Man! We also did a robot dance together. Silly, I know but everything seemed to be right with her. I think I could go anywhere in this world as long as I have Spencer as my companion.

TBC

**A/N: Sorry, it's quite short but I'll try to update asap. Pls bear with me :) **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N#1: A post! YAY! Ok, at first I've plan to write it all in this post but that's gonna be a pretty long one. So, I decided to split it into two chapters. A next chapter is now in progress. Pls pls be patient. I need some time to arrange its content :)**

**A/N#2: I felt honored to see that there're people from all over the world reading my story. That's really awesome! Thank you again for reading, for your reviews & for your messages. I love talking with you guys :D**

**Chapter 10**

Spencer's POV

The ride to the stadium went very well. Ashley and I did all those lame and silly things together and it's very entertaining. There's no awkward moment or something like that between us at all. I felt comfortable with her and really enjoyed her company. I do hope that everything would turn out well tonight. I guess it's not only me who wanted it that way because when we're on half way to the stadium, I got a text message from my friends, it said:

"_Be very very nice to her & don't screw up, Spence from…C & M_" That's from Chelsea & Madison.

"_Ok, I'll be nice. Don't worry, mom!" _I texted back. Honestly, I felt like they're my mom sometimes. Then a few minutes later, I got another text and this one was from Kyla.

"_If something bad happens to my sis again, I'm gonna kill u!" _

Ooohh! Scary! You've never seen when Kyla got mad. That's extremely terrifying! I was 110% sure that she meant every word.

"_Got it. I value my life & don't wanna see u become a murderer. I'll treat her like a princess, ok :)__" _That's my reply. Man! They're so protective! Or am I that terrible? Hmm…I bet you're nodding, right? Where's Aiden, by the way? There's no text from him so far and as on cue, my phone was buzzing again.

"_Hey! How is yr date? Do u treat her good?" _Gah! Aiden!

I gave his message a death glare and texted back_ "Shut up! It's not a date! We just hang out!"_

"_hahaha..whatever! Pls be nice & don't mess it up!" _

"_Kay!"_ I rolled my eyes. Such a good team, huh? Ashley asked me if everything's alright since she saw me being busy with my phone for a while. I told her that it was Aiden's and there's nothing to worry about.

It took us around 40 minutes to the stadium and it was now packed with the fans. I bought us some snack and drinking water. Ashley didn't let me pay at first but I insisted that I was willing to, so it didn't take long before she gave in and let me pay finally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ashley's POV

It's nice to know that Spencer was willing to pay. She had no idea how this little thing she's said and done affected me. I couldn't wipe a smile off my face till now. Just then we're walking side by side along the way, there's someone charged her from behind. She turned Spencer around to face her and gave her a tight hug.

"Spencer, how're you doing darling?" She draped her arms around her neck. Hold on! She called Spencer 'darling'? Who is she?

"Hi! Simone. I'm good. How are you? Why are you here?" Ohhhh, Simone. I remember. She's one of Spencer's hook ups. Oh God! She's a blonde bombshell! Her face is gorgeous and her body is perfect. Of course, it is! She's a model!

"Why you didn't call me, Spence? I've really missed you." She gave her a pout.

"I thought you're doing a fashion show in Paris."

"I was but I'm spending this weekend in L.A. Anyways, I don't know that you're a basketball fan. Come sit with me" She tugged Spencer's hands.

"Sorry, I can't. I come with my friend. Oh! I forgot to introduce you guys. Simone, this is my friend, Ashley." Then she turned towards me "Ashley, Simone."

"Hi!" I greeted her with a smile but she had eyed me from head to toes before she greeted back unfriendly. Whoa! This is not cool!

"Well, I hope I'd see you tonight, Spencer." She leered suggestively then pulled her into a deep kiss. All I wanted to do now is kicking this Simone away from Spencer but I had no right to do such thing. Therefore, I was just standing there felt like a dumbass while witnessing them crashing their lips. The kiss went on for about 10 seconds then Spencer was the one who pulled away and I could tell Simone looked frustrated.

"My place, tonight." She blew her a kiss and swayed her hip in a very seductive way as she left.

At this moment, I didn't know what hurt me more. _Watching Spencer kissing other girl in front of me_ or _knowing that she was going to hook up with other girl after she hung out with me as a "friend". Yeah, a friend!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spencer's POV

I looked as Simone walked away then turned to Ashley. I saw a hint of pain in her eyes. It's the same look she gave me in the club that night. Ugh! Here comes the awkward moment! I should say something.  
"Sorry." That's what I said.

"Sorry for what? You did nothing wrong, Spencer" I don't know what my apology is for. Is it for being an ass that night? Or for hurting her feelings again? I don't know. It just came out.

"Come on, let's find our seats." She said hiding her eyes and dashed off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow! It's very crowded tonight! How do you feel, Ash? Excited?" I tried to lighten things up as we reached our seats.

"Yes! This is awesome!" She grinned and her eyes lit up with eagerness. Ah! This is what I want to see, her smile. I love seeing her smile.

"Good. Then I think I should do this." I grabbed my compact camera out of my bag and photographed her without warning. She promptly raised her hands up and hid her face behind.

"Come on. Pose, Ashley. Pose." I urged her. Well, I'm a photographer so I do know how to urge my models and how to get the best shot. It works every single time.

Therefore a moment later, Ashley finally played along with me. She mimicked a model's gesture and did a goofy face. That's funny. She told me to take a photo with her and sure, I did as her request. I shot our photos by holding my camera with my right hand. I was quite sure that Ashley and I were doing so many versions of goofy face. While we enjoyed being silly in our own world, there's this kind woman at the back row. She offered us a help.

"You are so adorable. How long have you been together?" She asked out of nowhere after returned me a camera.

"Huh? Oh! No! No, we're not a couple. We're friends." I told her immediately.

"Oh! Really? You two looked like a couple. I came with my husband, by the way. We had a first date here and today is our 5th wedding anniversary."

"Congratulations!" Ashley and I said in unison.

"Thank you and sorry for my misunderstanding. Well, I think it's a shame because you two will make a perfect match, you know" She said smiling and our conversations were ended then.

She left me speechless with this couple thing. Geez! It's the second time that I heard stuff like that. First time, it came from Chelsea but I knew she just wanted to tease me and now this woman! A straight woman just assumed that we are a couple! What was that? Did Ashley and I really look like a couple? No, I don't think so!

TBC


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks so much for your R&R on my last post :) Well, for this chapter I have nothing much to say unless I hope you'd like it but if you don't, pls lie to me hahaha **

**Pls read and let me know what you think :D**

**Chapter 11**

Spencer's POV

After the game, Ashley and I agreed on grabbing something to eat at Burger King but tonight it's very crowded and there's no available table for us. So, we decided to eat in her car. Ashley folded her back seats down providing us more space of the trunk of her Mini Cooper's.

"See, this is so cool! Don't underestimate my baby, Spence!" She said playfully as we climbed in and settled ourselves in the trunk, close to each other, might I add. Please don't say that this is so a date or we're adorable together or we looked like a couple again, please! It's not a date and we're not a couple, people!

After that, we chatted about how awesome the game was while we're eating our burgers. Ashley couldn't stop talking about it. I was glad to know that she really enjoyed the game.

"What?" I asked as she made a pause and tried to suppress her grin.

"There's ketchup at the corner of your lips." A smile spread across her face once she finished the sentence.

"Oh!" I wiped it off. Ashley chuckled as she watched me.

"It's on the left. Here, let me." She moved closer to me and gently wiped it off with her thumb. My breath hitched. Holy shit! Her touch is so freaking soft and gentle. Oh, No! Hell No! This feeling! Do something right away, Spencer! What do I do? I couldn't screw it up again!

"Thank you." I told her. Ah! Better than last time, isn't it?

"No problem." She said with a genuine smile and her warm brown eyes are so captivating. Geez!

I avoid her eyes and said "So, um…tell me about you, Ashley"

"What do you wanna know about me?"

"Anything. Your life, work, family, anything" I shrugged my shoulders.

"OK, but you have to tell me about yours too."

"Deal"

Ashley started telling me about her life in college and a life before she moved back to LA.

"Why do you want to be an architect?" I asked her.

"Well, my dad is an architect also. When I was a little girl, I saw him work and I helped him since I was 12. I knew that's exactly what I want to be. After high school, I went to Princeton then got a job in New York. I've done everything-house, hotel, park, museum, stadium, theatre, shopping mall, airport, etc. I love design & building things and it made me happy every time I saw my customers' reaction." She paused for seconds and continued "Anyways, there's only one thing that I couldn't design"

"And what is it?" I frowned. That's so untrue. Ashley is very talented. Considering the trophies she's got, it's obvious that she could design anything.

She took a breath and said "Love. I couldn't design my love, Spencer." She said with sadness in her voice. Hmm…I thought she's talking about her love life in the past, wasn't she? Maybe her relationship with her ex didn't turn out well. Aww, poor Ashley.

"Love sucks! That's why I don't do relationship!" I said trying to make her feel better but she just uttered a sigh and looked down at her shoes. Okaaay, that didn't help, right?

"So, now it's your turn. Why photographer?" She changed the subject.

"Well, my dad bought me a camera when I was 13. I started taking the photos since then. Chelsea and Madison were my first models. I photographed them with correction pens, soda, toothpaste, clothes which designed by Chelsea, sneakers, car and so many more. It's like we made our own advertising…and we had so much fun that day." My eyes lit up with joy as I talked about the old times with my best friends. "Moreover, I love to memorize things. Just in case, one day all those good things are gone or come to the end, at least I still have the pictures of them. OK, next. How about your family?" I finished and looked back at her.

"ok, my dad is an architect and my mom is a lawyer. I've got one sister, Kyla. You already knew her. That's it. Your turn."

"My dad is a chef. He's owned three restaurants in LA so far. I have two brothers, Glen and Clay. Glen already got married. He has a beautiful daughter and Clay is dating Chelsea. Um, and my um…mom is a surgeon. My parents got divorced and I, um, haven't met her since I was 11." I had a hard time talking about my family. No, about my mother only.

"I'm so sorry, Spencer" She said giving me a sympathetic look.

"Why sorry? It's not your fault that she left us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ashley's POV

Poor poor Spencer. She looked vulnerable. Even if she tried to hide her sadness, I knew she's still hurt and uncomfortable to talk about her mother. I wanted to console her then the next thing I knew, I was squeezing her hand and showing her my sympathy.

"If you wanna talk, I'm right here." I said looking into her eyes.

"Appreciate that. Don't worry. I'm fine." She smiled slightly. I let go of her hand and we're just sitting side by side in a comfortable silence.

"Ashley, can I ask you something?" I nodded in approval.

"Why did you forgive me? I mean judging from what I did to you that night, I don't think I deserve your forgiveness."

"Because I really like you." No, I didn't say that. I didn't have the guts enough to tell her. Not now. So, what I actually said was "Did you regret it?"

"Of course, I did." She said immediately.

"Well, just so you know, I forgive but not forget. Actually, I'm a bit angry every time I think about it. Geez! I still can't believe that you'd be that rude, Spencer." I shook my head "Anyways, I believe in a second chance, you know. The day you came to my office and asked for it, I thought I'd better give you a chance." I paused for a moment then continued "Besides, you're completely drunk. I guess you couldn't even remember what you said, right?"

_(Spencer's thought: Shit! I forgot about this! Ashley didn't know that my drunken stupor was a fake! Should I tell her? No, I shouldn't. I was afraid that she'd be mad and never talk to me again. What do I do? Tell her or let her believe that I was drunk.)_

"Spencer, are you ok?" I asked when I noticed a frown on her face. It looked like she's having an argument with herself.

"I wasn't drunk, Ashley" She split out.

"What?" I looked at her in surprise. What did she mean?

"That night I wasn't drunk. It was just a fake" She sighed while running her fingers through her hair.

"Wh…Why did you do that?" I stared at her.

"I'm an ass. I'm a troublemaker and I like being bitchy sometimes. I know I'm awfully terrible and and my apologies are not enough to redeem the way I've treated you but I really want you to know that I was and I am deeply sorry, Ashley." I stared at her all the time. She said it without a pause and she looked very intense. I mean, very.

"I believe that you really regret it. Look, I'm not a kind of person who holds a grudge, ok. The past is the past. No need to dwell on it…and like I said I'd give you a chance to prove yourself"

"Really?" Her eyes and her face lit up. I nodded with a smile.

"Thank you so much. I swear, I would never let it happen again, Ashley. I swear." She said with sincerity in her eyes and her voice.

"Good. Keep it in your mind then." I poked my finger at her head playfully.

"I will." She gave me a bright smile as if she's a kid who just receives a box of candy and I thought my heart could stop beating just then.

"Come to think of it, your drunken state was a fake but my slap was totally real, Spence."

"Yes! Soooo real." She chuckled while rubbing her cheek softly.

"I'm sorry about that."

"No, don't be sorry, Ash. I deserve it."

"Does it hurt?"

"Um, I think it's hurt then numb, I don't know." she said shaking her head.

"You don't know? Well, do you wanna try again?" I raised my hand up as I spoke.

"No, thank you!" She said without hesitation. With that Spencer and I let out a laugh in unison.

We exchanged our smile for a few minutes but all of sudden; she slid out of a trunk and said. "I'll be right back."

"Wait! Where're you going, Spence?"

"I'll be back. Please wait here!" She said before running along the sidewalk. I shook my head and chuckled at how she'd be strange sometimes.

I've waited for 10 minutes but there's no sign of her. Where is she? I grabbed my phone and as I just about to give her a call, I heard her voice.

"Hey!" She's back. I looked up from my phone and greeted with an ice cream cone.

"I think we should top this night off with vanilla ice cream." She handed me an ice cream grinning widely.

"H..How do you know that vanilla is my favorite flavor?" I questioned taking it from her.

"You said it, remember?" Really? When? I looked at her with a big question mark on my face. "OK, the night that you crashed at Kyla's place and I dropped by. You said it. Ring a bell?" Oh! Right! That night she dropped by to return Kyla the DVDs. She remembered that? And she bought it for me! Wow! Now it's a cue for my sheepish grin, for sure.

"That's so sweet." I said softly to myself.

"Huh? Is it too sweet?" Spencer asked me then tasted her ice cream.

"Not an ice cream. I mean you. You're so sweet, Spence."

"Naaah, I'm not." She shook her head and looked down.

"Yes, you totally are. Oh my god! Are you shy?"

"No!" She promptly refused in a high-pitched voice. "I'm not shy. I don't know what you're talking about, Ashley" She turned away hiding her face from me.

"Spencer Carlin, you're blushing! Oh my god! Give me your camera. I'm gonna take a photo while you're turning red in the face. Come on." I teased her.

"No way!" She gathered our rubbish and quickly stepped over to a rubbish bin. Spencer didn't know that I was following her therefore once she turned around she suddenly met with a flashlight.

"Nice shot!" I said proudly and grinned from ear to ear. Yes, I took her picture with my mobile phone. hihihi

"What the f?" She stopped before that F word came out. "Hey, can you please finish your ice cream now? It's kinda late and we should go."

"Right, you're going to Simone's place." I slipped out bitterly.

"No. I have a photo shoot tomorrow morning and I'm gonna fall asleep alone in my bed tonight." She said nonchalantly.

She's not gonna hook up with her? Really? WOW! I wanted to do a happy dance right here right now but thanks God I didn't do that.

"OK….but I want one more." I raised my mobile phone up and took another shot.

"Grrrr" She growled at me and I must say that's really cute and funny. I couldn't stop giggling while looking at her face. She's so adorable and her blush is absolutely refreshing! Hmm…I'm gonna get these photos enlarged!

TBC


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi guys! I am sorryyyyyy for a belated post again. I've been tied up for a whole month :S I know I suck at updating these days but hope that you'd still stick with me. pleaseee *insert puppy dog face here* hihi Anyways, many thanks for your nice msg & reviews on my previous chapters. That means a lot to me :D**

**Ladytink2011 – I couldn't send you a PM, so I'm gonna take this chance telling you that I'm very thankful and I'm super glad that you like my fan fic XD**

**Also thanks to lovely people who didn't review but keep reading my story ^_^**

**Well, you guys made my day, you made my night, you made me blush and you made me grin from ear to ear, literally :D You're the best!**

**OK, I shud stop rambling before I annoy you guys with my A/N. Pls read & let me know what you think because I LOVE reading your reviews :D**

**P.S. Apologize in advance if it's rough.**

**Chapter 12**

Spencer's POV

"Spencer, you made it. What took you so long?" Ashley greeted me once I showed up at her apartment. I grinned before giving her a hug. In case you didn't notice, instead of waving or smiling to each other like before, these days Ashley and I would give each other a hug when we meet. Technically we've become close friends since our night out.

"Sorry. There're some problems with the model today." I told her and gave the others a hug.

"What kind of problem? Is it the same as that model who asked you to hook her bra and you two ended up being in compromising positions in a dressing room? What's her name? Oh! Francesca, isn't it?" Aiden jokingly nudged me.

"Hmm…that girl is amazing. Well, what can I say? Models are always hot for me as well as I am hot for them." I smirked cockily.

"Err…we've got two large pepperoni pizzas and Spencer's already here. Shall we start?" Ashley cut in with awkwardness.

"Yes. Let's eat people! I'm starving." Aiden's rubbing his hands and as he's about to dig into the pizza, I stopped him.

"Hey! Lady first, Aiden!" I picked one piece of pizza placing it on a dish then gave it to Ashley "Here you are."

"Why, thank you, Spence." She smiled broadly.

"You're very welcome, madam." I playfully replied in English accent. She giggled and poured me a glass of water in return before doing the same to all of my friends. Aw…she's very nice, isn't she?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Spencer, stop it!" Ashley slapped my hand as I tried to steal her pepperoni. Well, for some reason, I really get pleasure from teasing her. I like it when she hit my arm or playfully push my shoulder. I like it when she gave me a glare as I teased her. I like it when she broke into a laugh and shook her head whenever I was cracking jokes. And to my surprise, all those things happened in just one week.

"Well, you haven't yet told us about your night out, Spence. I think this is the perfect time since we all are here. So, what happened and what did you do?" Madison said clapping her hands eagerly.

"Do I have to tell you guys everything?" I responded with a hint of annoyance. Actually, I wasn't really annoyed. I just enjoyed provoking them sometimes.

"Don't provoke, Spence. I don't wanna smack your head right here in front of Ashley." Chelsea scowled at me.

"Oooooh. Scaryyyy." I leaned closer to Ashley whispering into her ears. "Don't mess with mommy Chel, I warn you." She chuckled and hit my arm slightly. Did I mention that I like it when she did that to me? Hmm..already.

"And yes, you have to tell us everything cos we're your friends, duh!" Madison added.

I rolled my eyed at them "Alright. Alright. We watched basketball and it's great. That's it!" I quickly said in one breath.

"Whoa! That's too short! Come on. We want more details." They protested.

"Ugh! okay! We really enjoyed the game. Then I had a chance to clear things up with Ashley and she forgave me for being a bitch. So, we're good now." I sighed with a relief before taking a glance at Ashley who gave me a genuine smile in exchange.

"Satisfied?" I asked my friends ironically.

"Oh! She bought me a vanilla ice cream." Ashley said out of nowhere. God dammit! I intended to skip that part!

"What? Spencer bought you an ice cream?" All of them exclaimed with amazement.

"No big deal! Ashley loves it and I just wanted to be nice to her."

"And she blushed." No way! She told them! You're so dead, Ashley!

"What?" Again, they loudly exclaimed in unison.

"No, I didn't blush. How many times do I have to tell you that it's not a blush?" I strongly refused.

"Oh! Really? I have a proof." A devilish grin went across her face as she took her cell phone out of a pocket. Intuition told me that she's going to show them those damn photos.

"No, Ashley! No! No!" I grabbed her hand trying to take a phone from her but she's so fast. She quickly stood up and hopped away in three seconds flat. I fell forwards as I tried to catch her.

"Oops! Sorry, you're too slow, Spence." She stuck her tongue out at me while giving her cell phone to Madison.

"OMG! You blushed, Spencer!" Madison gasped in astonishment then a phone was passed to Chelsea and Kyla who their eyes were bugging out of their heads once they saw it.

"It's not a blush. As a photographer, I can tell you that's definitely an effect of the street light, ok!" I insisted louder.

"As a fashion designer and a café's owner, we have to say it's so a blush! Awww…look at you…so cute." Chelsea and Kyla exchanged their cheesy grin and handed a cell phone to Aiden.

"Oh! Where were you in this picture, Spence? All I can see are TWO HUGE RIPE TOMATOES…ahahaha" Aiden laughed his ass off and so did the rest of them. I violently hurled a pillow to his face but that couldn't stop him obviously.

"Fine! Go ahead! Joke about it!" I threw my hands in the air and their laughter became louder and longer.

"I so hate it when you guys gang up on me like this!" I angrily pouted crossing my arms as I watched them laughing at me. I knew I must look like a pettish child right now but I don't care.

"You have to admit that it's a blush." Ashley giggled taking a seat beside me.

"Don't talk to me. I'm so mad at you, Ashley." I told her through clenched teeth.

"Come on. Don't take it seriously. You of all people are the one who's usually making jokes about things, right?" Man! She's so damn right! Is she always this smart, huh? I looked askance at her for a second before turning away.

"Spencerrrr" She laid her hand on my shoulder but I shrugged hers off.

"You shouldn't spill it. Now they'll never stop mocking me." I pouted.

_(Ashley's thought: She's still mad. OK, get yourself ready for my famous puppy dog look, Spencer Carlin.)_

"Aww..I'm sorry. Forgive meee…pweaseeee" She leaned closer towards me then put on an incredibly cute puppy dog eyes. FYI, a pout and puppy dog face are one of my weak points. And evaluate the cuteness of Ashley's on a scale from 1 to 10, I gave her 9.9999!

She tugged my arm and kept on begging. "Come on. Ok, I'm giving you my pepperoni and I'm making you popcorn. I know you love it. Pleaseee."

"You're bugging me, you know." I shot a glance at her mischievous smile. Jesus Christ, how could I resist her adorable self? Without a doubt I gave in, so I rolled my eyes and said "Fine. Forgiven."

"Yay!" A cheer was burst out from Aiden, Madison, Chelsea & Kyla. At this point, I almost forgot that all of them were still around and they're watching us.

"What's that YAY for?" I snapped at my friends.

"For…um..popcorn! We love popcorn, right?" Kyla cried out looking at the others who nodded their head vigorously. My jaw was clenched tight as I gave them a death glare.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good?" Ashley asked nervously after she had fed me a piece of popcorn.

I slowly chewed and she bit her bottom lip as she's waiting for my answer. "Ash, it's Pop Secret. You just put it in the microwave and waited till it's cooked in a matter of minutes. It could be done easily by a five-year-old kid." I said bluntly.

She pushed my shoulder and murmured. "Whatever. I suck at cooking."

"Don't worry. It is good." I assured her "Give it to me. I don't want you to spill my popcorn like last time, remember?"

"haha..you're funny! That's not gonna happen because I chose the movies. We're watching one action and one comedy." She smirked and handed me a popcorn bowl.

"And you're not allowed to rush out to your hook up, Spencer." Chelsea shot me a glare.

"She's absolutely right! And you should turn off your cell phone." Madison added.

"No." I protested.

"Yessss" They responded. We went on with this No & Yes for a moment but it turned out that Ashley's phone was ringing not mine.

"Hey! No hook up, Ash!" I blurted out.

"I DO NOT HOOK UP." She stated slowly and clearly before answering her phone. "Yes…really? Wow! That's awesome!...What? Are you serious?...OMG! OMG! I can't wait…" Ashley looked really excited the entire time. She's speaking with an open arm and pacing over in the living room. OK, now I was dying to know what it's about.

"What's going on, Ash?" Kyla asked once Ashley hung up her phone.

"That's my boss. He just told me that we got the contract to design a new hotel in Paris." She shouted ecstatically and we all congratulated her. "Plus we're going to see the location and meet a contractor there next week." She stated jumping up and down happily.

"OMG! I'm so happy for you. I know you love Paris! How long are you gonna stay there, sister?" Kyla asked as they're holding their hands and jumping up and down together.

"Two weeks." Ashley said in a sing-song voice. I abruptly choked on popcorn once those words came out. What? Two weeks?

TBC


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sorry for a delay. I meant to post sooner but failed. Well, many things happened in the past few weeks. It completely was bugging me and I couldn't focus on my writing :S **

**But anyhow, I've gradually got over it and mostly since I've really missed you guys, so here it is…an update :) Well, I'm not quite happy with this chapter but hope that you'd like it anyway. So, pls read & review XD**

Chapter 13

Spencer's POV

"No, thanks….Can you please leave me alone?" I told a hot brunette who seductively running her fingers up and down my forearm then paid all my attention to a glass of rum & coke in my hand. Well, I had turned so many girls down tonight. And even if I didn't listen what their offers were, I knew they would always come up with asking me to dance, buying me a drink or inviting me to their places for hooking up. For your record, I've never refused them but tonight I don't want all those mentioned. Then what do I want?

Thinking things over for a minute, I know what I want. I want to see that gorgeous face so bad. I want to look into those captivating warm brown eyes. I want to hear her beautifully sexy voice. I want to just hang out and do so many many things with her. Well, you do know who I'm talking about, don't you? Yeah, Ashley, the one who made me stupidly choke on popcorn like that. Frankly speaking, I wasn't prepared for it. At first, I thought her trip would take only few days then BAM! Two weeks! That's quite long for me.

"Gosh! Why am I so attached to you, Ashley?" I mumbled to myself before drinking alcohol down hoping that it would help me take my mind off the one and only brunette who is now being so far away from me.

Although it had been five days since she'd gone to Paris, I hadn't called her yet. In fact, I was going to but I changed my mind as I didn't want to bother her. I knew she must be tied up in the meeting and stuff. Ok, imagine how embarrassing it is if I call her but she's too busy to talk to me. I meant I'm Spencer Carlin. Most gay girls would do anything to just talk to me. Cocky…I know but that's true.

Besides, Ashley hadn't made a call either, so I assumed that she might not wanna talk otherwise she should have called me by now, right?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ashley's POV

Day 5 in Paris and I hadn't heard or got any contact from Spencer so far. Whenever my phone rang or I received the massages, I was hoping that it was her. But no, there're no phone calls, no emails, no text messages. Why? As a friend, at least she should text me or IM me, right? I'm pretty sure that she's now partying, dancing and flirting with tons of hot chicks while I was here missing her like crazy.

"_No matter what time it is, if you want to talk just call me, ok"_ That's what she told me the day I was off to Paris.

Despite wanting to talk to her, I hadn't yet given her a call. Actually, I was about to make it since my first day here but I chickened out at the last minute. Ugh! I'm such a coward when it comes to Spencer. I was afraid that she might not answer my phone or she might be with other girl when I call her. Hmm…imagine how terrible and how awkward it is.

"Why do I have to fall for you, Spencer?" I murmured running my thumb over her photo on my cell phone screen and all of sudden my phone rang making me flinch a little. I stared at the caller ID and rubbed my eyes to make sure that they didn't trick me.

Oh my goodness! Spencer's calling me! It's her! Calm down Davies!

"Hi!" I promptly answered her phone trying not to show my super excitement then she greeted me back with her raspy sexy voice. As if a magic, her voice alone could easily wash my loneliness, my tiredness and my desperation away.

"Are you busy? Did I interrupt you?" She asked uncertainly.

"No, it's Sunday. No working today." I quickly told her.

"You sure? I don't wanna bother you or something."

"You'd never be bothering me" I assured her. "Anyways, what're you doing? Why are you still up so late?" I glanced over at my clock and it read 9:45 a.m. "It's…almost 1 a.m. there. Are you ok, Spence?"

"I…can't sleep." And she called me?

"Then why didn't you go hit the club and hook up with some hot girl?" I sounded her out really wondering why.

"No mood." That's what she nonchalantly replied.

Aw, hearing that she didn't have sex with any girls tonight, it's enough to make my face light up.

"What? Did I just hear that right? Spencer Carlin is in no mood for hooking up? OMG! What happened to you?" I teased her smiling into the phone.

"Huh? What did you just say, Spencer?" I asked when she mumbled something. I was unsure but I thought it sounded like _because of you. _Hmm…that must be my wishful thinking.

"Nothing. Anyways, how is Paris?"

"I super love it. Everything is great. People, food, romantic places…perfect! Oh! Btw, French girls are very sexy and gorgeous!" I spoke with much happiness in my voice.

"Yeah…they are." She stated matter-of-factly.

After a brief silence, Spencer asked me about how I was doing, where I stayed and what I'd done. She even asked me about what I'd eaten. Sweet! To be honest, I don't mind her asking at all because at least that means she cares. Then we generally caught up on each other's news and ended up chatting about everything that came into our mind.

"It's pretty late there. You'd better go to bed, Spence." I reluctantly told her after forty five minutes went by. Not that I didn't wanna talk to her but considering how late it was and how much it would charge her for overseas call, I should let her go.

"I'm not sleepy." She whined. I bet she's doing her cute little pout now.

"But you need to get some sleep." I stated in a motherlike tone.

"Alright mom. You act like Chelsea, do you know that." She said jokingly.

I laughed at her comment before saying good night to her while she's saying good morning to me as because it's morning here.

"Spence" I called before we hung up.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad that you called. I don't think I could stand another day without talking to you."

"Well, I'm glad that I could make you glad…and…me too. I like…um…" She made a quick pause then continued "Talking to you. Talk soon, Ashley."

"Talk soon, Spencer." I waited till she hung up first before lying on my back with a sheepish smile on my face. See, that's the effect she had on me.

Closing my eyes and letting my mind wander to Spencer's gorgeousness for a moment, I felt my phone was vibrating. Dammit! Whoever interrupted my thought about her was not cool at all!

I grabbed my phone opening a new message and automatically, a huge grin visibly spread across my face. It's from Spencer. She sent me a picture that we did a goofy face together in our night out with the big bold caption at the right corner that said :-

_**I MISS U :(**_

TBC


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: I want to give a big shout out to those of you who read & reviewed :D You guys are totally awesome! Well, I'm not sure if you're getting bored of Spencer's marathon yet…but I am LOL**

**So, those of you who want them to get together already, please be patient my friends. Spashley is coming soon ;) hihihi**

**Anyway, back to this chapter, I hope you'd enjoy reading it. Pls read & review :)**

Chapter 14

Spencer's POV

There're only three things that I'd been doing in the past twenty minutes.

1) Glancing at a watch on my wrist over and over again.

2) Anxiously stepping back and forth at the waiting area and

3) Looking out for a gorgeous brunette who has the most beautiful brown eyes.

_Where are you, Ashley? Two weeks without seeing your face, it's kinda driving me crazy._ I thought looking for her again. Finally, the passengers gradually exited the gate and there she is! I spotted her being so shining in the crowd. My beam grew wider as Ashley walked up to me but out of the blue there's another girl walked into the scene. She entwined her fingers with Ashley's then whispered into her ear and they giggled. I frowned at the view in front of me. Who the hell is she?

"Spencer, I want you to meet my girlfriend." Ashley's eyes were gleaming as she introduced her girl…WHAT?

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" I exclaimed so loud that everyone at the airport could probably hear me. "Si…Since when? Wh…why did I have no idea about her?...what about me?" I stuttered.

"What about you? Why? Last time I check, we're just friends, aren't we?" She said sarcastically.

"But...you like me. I know you like me, Ash." I grabbed her hands, pulling her closer.

"So what? I like you but you don't like me. I can't wait for you forever while you always keep on running away like this. I have to move on with my own life, Spencer." She shrugged before pulling her hands away.

"Unlike you, my girlfriend knows exactly what she wants and she's so in love with me. WE ARE IN LOVE." She emphasized the last part and started walking away from me.

"Ashley, wait up!" I called out.

"I'm so sick of waiting for you, Spencer. I'm done!" She gave me a so very cold look then turned around with her girlfriend wrapping her arm around her waist.

I completely froze in my tracks as I watched her walking further and further away. That's impossible! Ashley always likes me. She couldn't fall in love with other girl in just two weeks! I had to stop her then the next thing I knew I was shouting out at the top of my lungs.

"ASHLEEEYYYY"

Bouncing up with my eyes wide open, I took a look around for a minute then I realized that it was just a dream.

"Oh, Fuck!" I covered my face with my palms panting heavily.

Wait! What time is it now? A clock on my nightstand said 5:18 PM.

"Shit! Shit!" I immediately jumped out of my bed, grabbing my car key and rushing out of my apartment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sorry!" I cried out as I overtook other cars and drove my 2009 Mustang GT with lightning speed along the motorway. Nothing could ever stop me at this moment, seriously.

Well, you might be wondering why the hell I was in such a hurry? Ok, ladies & gentlemen, I'm extremely glad to tell you that Ashley is coming back. Her flight would arrive at L.A. around 6:00 PM and I volunteered for picking her up at the airport while Kyla, Madison & Chelsea were willing to take care of dinner and stuff.

_Damn! I shouldn't fall asleep. And what the hell kind of a dream was that? It's so crazy and frightening at the same time. Hold on, what if it comes true? What do I do if Ashley has a girlfriend?_

"It's just a stupid dream. That'd never happen!" I changed gear and sped down the road.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ashley! Over here!"

Ashley quickly made her way towards me once she spotted me waving to her. Literally, I could clearly see her gorgeous face at this long distance.

"Hi!" She cried out happily and gave me a nose crinkling smile as she reached me. _Aww..I miss this smile._

Wasting no time, I pulled her into my embrace. "Welcome back, Ash." I murmured letting out a sigh of relief. I'm so thankful that a long expectation which seemed like eternity has finally come to the end. The past two weeks had tortured me so bad.

"I…can't…breathe…Pen..cer." She bantered and chuckled.

Suddenly, I pulled away smiling sheepishly. Err…I might give her a little too tight hug. I then looked into the crowd to make sure that there's no other girl behind her.

"Umm…do…youuuu..come back alone?" Those words finally passed my lips.

"Nope." She replied without thinking twice. _No! Don't do this, Ash. I'm too young to die of a heart attack!_

"Actually, I come back with my boss. There he is." She gestured to her boss who slowly pushed his baggage trolley along the way.

"Ohhh…right! Your boss…haha" I laughed swinging my arms to and fro stupidly.

Phew! She didn't come back with a gorgeous French girl like she did in my dream. Thank you God!

"What's wrong?" She looked at me skeptically.

"Nothing. Let's go home, Ash." I gathered her baggage carrying them for her.

"That's it? Just you and your boss?" I asked again as we're about to leave the airport.

"You're so weird." She chuckled pushing my shoulder playfully. _Ah! I also miss this._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night at Ashley's apartment

"I'd better go home. I have a meeting with my customer tomorrow morning." Chelsea said as we're in the living room.

"Yes, I gotta go as well. Megan is at home waiting for me." Madison made an air quote at _waiting_. (A/N :In case you forgot, Megan is Madison's hot girlfriend.)

"Aw, come on, it's still early." Ashley protested then turned to Kyla.

"Leaving too. I'm so sleepy." She uttered a yawn and I could tell that was a fake yawn! Kyla has never gone to bed before 10 PM.

"But Spencer can stay and keep you company, right Spence?" Madison tilted her head to the side while giving me a fake innocent look.

What's wrong with them? Ohhhh….I see. I knew what my friends intended to do. Well, instead of provoking them as usual, I mentally thanked them this time.

"Yes, I can but I think you need an early night, Ash." I told her caringly.

"Don't worry. I'm not sleepy yet." She insisted grinning at me.

"So, you stay and we're leaving NOW. Good night, girls." They quickly paraded to the door and dashed off in the twinkling of an eye. Giving each other a perplexed look for seconds, Ashley and I let out a laugh in unison.

Then after our lovely friends were gone, we just sat side by side on the couch watching TV show together.

"That's awesome. How cou" My words stuck as I glanced at her.

Awwwww…she fell asleep.

_See, you so need a rest, Ash! _I mentally talked to her and I couldn't help grinning when I heard her snore quietly. _Adorable!_

I didn't want to wake her up, so I carefully rested her head on my shoulder trying my best not to awake her before gently pushing back the strands of hair from her face and admiring her beauty in a silence.

_Honestly, Ashley is like goddess to me because she's absolutely gorgeous and also she's got a heart of gold. She's one of the most amazing persons I've ever met, I must say._

I thought to myself trailing my eyes along her face and before I knew it, I slowly leaned in and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

_Well, I guess I'd lose this fight against my heart sooner or later!_

TBC.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N : Hello everyone! Hi! How are you guys doing? How have you been? I hope you've been great. Mmm….where should I start? Well, first of all it's me. I'm back. I haven't been here in FOREVER! My last update was in July 2010. It's been two years and three months already. How time flies! Well, I have to apologize for this huge hiatus. I apologize for keeping you guys waiting. Also I'm sorry that didn't update like I said I would. I've missed this story and I've missed my readers/reviewers very very much. Hope some of you guys still stick around. **

**Secondly, it amazes me to know that till today you, lovely people still read this story. Thank you very much for reading it. That means everything to me. I have so many things to say but I don't want to annoy you anymore hahaha So, here it is. A new chapter. Apologize in advance if there're any mistakes. I'm very rusty these days. I hope you like it. Pls read & review.**

**I don't own South of Nowhere.**

Chapter 15

Spencer's POV

_mmm…this feels soooo good. It's very cozy and very nice. A moment like this, there's nothing I wanted to do more than just lying in my bed all morning. No work. No phone calls. Just me and my pillow. Lovely! _

I thought to myself before wrapping my arms tightly around a soft cushion besides me and taking a deep breath in.

_Mmmm…I love this scent. It's sooooooo nice. __Wait, is my pillow just heaving? _I _suddenly opened my eyes_ and found that I had buried my face in someone's chest, a woman's chest, might I add. For your record, I had never stayed over at my hook up's place. I had to sneak out right now. Who is she by the way?

_Ok calm down and think Carlin. Where were you and what did you do last night? Party?_ _Clubbing?_

Well, last night…I picked Ashley up at the airport and we had dinner with our friends. Then they left and Ashley and I had watched TV together before she dropped off and…Ohhh Myyyy Godddd! I cuddled with Ashley!

_Is she awake? _

I gulped nervously, slowly trailing my eyes up and finally my eyes met hers. She's gazing at me with her warm brown eyes.

"Morning, sleepyhead." She greeted me with her sexy voice grinning slightly.

"Um…morning…Ash." I pulled away letting go of her body. Honestly, I didn't want to keep my hands off her. I love the radiant warmth of her body and for some reason it made me feel safe.

"Sleep well?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah." I replied. Actually, last night was a best night of sleep I've ever had.

"Um, how long have you been awake?"

"Half an hour, I guess." She said looking down.

"You've been watching me sleep for half an hour! Why didn't you awake me?" I cried out.

"Um…because…um…you looked so cute when you fell asleep like that." She stuttered shyly.

"Like what? And cute? No, I don't think a word CUTE suits me, Ash." I shook my head in defense.

"I mean…when you sleep, there're no clues of a major player who had slept with hundred girls and carelessly broke their hearts. What I saw was a peaceful and innocent Spencer." She looked into my eyes brushing my hair off my face gently.

Oh Gosh! Again, the gentle touch of her fingers made me freeze and I could actually feel the heat on my face. Don't you blush Carlin!

"By the way, last night you didn't awake me either. Why?" She raised her eyebrows at me.

I cleared my throat hoping that she wasn't aware that I secretly kissed her forehead last night then said "Coz I just wanted you to get some sleep anddddd you looked so adorable."

"Me? FYI, the word ADORABLE doesn't suit me." She chuckled.

"It definitely does and I don't know if you realize it or not but you're a snorer." I teased her.

"No, I am not."

"Yes, you are. Last night you snored…like this" I mocked the sound of her snore loudly.

"Stop that."

"Ashley is a snorer." I said in sing song voice and the next thing I knew I got a face full of pillow.

"haha….Who's laughing now?" She laughed to my face.

"You're so dead, Ashley!" I shouted.

"Say you're sorry." I commanded through my clenched teeth.

"NO WAY!" She insisted.

"Fine! You'll be regret." I rolled her to her back straddling her waist quickly and tickled her stomach heavily.

"haha..no..haha..Spencer..please..ahaha..stop" She struggled underneath me trying to fight back but I grabbed her wrists and pin them above her head.

"Say it!"

"Ok. I'm sorry. I'm sorry" She cried out.

"Good. Don't mess with me Davies!" I smirked at her. It took me few seconds to realize that I was now hovering over her and our faces were too close. Ashley's panting and trying to catch her breath and I began to get a hundred butterflies in my stomach just watching her. With that I suddenly rolled off her body and got up.

"Umm..are you hungry?" I asked not looking at her.

"Yesssss." Ashley yawned lazily and stretched her limbs. I couldn't help sneaking a look at her toned abdomen. I cleared my throat before extended my hand and helped her up from the couch. _Yummm._

_xxxxxxxxxxx _

"So, what do you want for breakfast, Ash?" I asked while we're in her kitchen.

She tapped on her chin running her eyes over the ingredients in the fridge.

"Can I have blueberry pancakes, please?" She requested with pleading eyes.

"How could I say no to this face?" For the record, my weak point is puppy dog eyes.

"OK! Get yourself ready because I'm gonna rock your world with my overly delicious pancake, Davies." I smirked winking at her flirtatiously.

"Cool! Show me what you got, Carlin." She took a seat on a stool in front of the kitchen island.

All ingredients are mixed expertly by me and just then I started frying pancake, she said out of nowhere "Did I tell you how attractive French girls are?"

_Again? Seriously, Ashley?_ Don't get me wrong. I totally agree that French girls are very attractive but why she kept talking about them.

I rolled my eyes glancing at her with a corner of my eye before turning back to pancake. Great! She's now having the dreamy look in her eyes!

"Yeah, more than twice." I dully said putting the finishing touches on my pancake.

"It's their language which makes them sexier, you know. The way they speak..it's beautiful and sexy…I don't know. I just love it."

She kept on rambling but I interrupted her with a plate of blueberry pancakes.

"That looks great Spencer!" She exclaimed.

"And it tastes good too" I said cutting pancake with a fork and feeding her.

"Wow! That's wowwww!"

I flashed my signature smile at her thinking to myself. _The only person who is allowed to impress her is ME not them. _

"Well, this is just pancake. Wait till you try my main dishes." I showed off.

"Can you cook for me some times?" She adorably pleaded.

Just then before I answered, her cell phone had buzzed.

"Sorry. I have to check that." She said reading her text message and she grinned.

"Who's that?" I questioned didn't mean to pry into her business.

"It's Genevieve. She works at the contractor firm in Paris." She answered didn't look up from her cell phone.

_I see. Work again._ I shook my head smiling at the sight of Ashley being a workaholic as she usually was.

"Awwwww" She grinned at her cell phone before typing rapidly.

_What the heck they're talking about? _I'm curious now.

"It's her." Ashley showed me the photo from her cell phone.

My jaws dropped. Holy cow! This Genevieve is smoking hot! Ashley and her looked so close in that picture. They wrapped their arms around each other waists and cheek to cheek. Isn't that too close? I narrowed my eyes at them but once the notification sound played Ashley took her cell phone back immediately. Oh! I gotta tell you something. Ashley wasn't busy with her work like I thought at all. Instead she's on facebook and was crazily commenting on those photos!

I rolled my eyes at her then said "How about tomorrow? I'll cook dinner for you."

"uh huh" She replied nonchalantly staring at her phone all the time and giggling.

"How about spaghetti carbonara? Do you like it?" I asked trying to get her attention but what I got was her giggle and the sound from her phone which played over and over again.

I crossed my arms staring at her and pouting. She's completely ignoring MY pancake in front of her. "Your breakfast is getting cold, Ash."

"Huh?" She glanced up at me.

"Ugh! Can you please at least turn off that sound? It's ANNOYING." I stated sarcastically.

She gave me a quizzical look before I continued. "Never mind! I'm leaving. I've got some work to finish."

I stormed out of the kitchen to her living room grabbing my bag and my jacket. At this point, I had no idea what came over me. All I knew is I had to get out of here asap.

"Spencer! Wait!" She grabbed my elbow by the time I swung the door open. I had let out a sigh before turned to her.

"I'm sorry." She looked at me guiltily then continued "I shouldn't ignore you like that. That wasn't nice."

"Totally not." I snapped. I had been waiting to spend time with her for two weeks and what I got was watching her chatting with someone else. Even if it's on the phone but I still hated it.

"I'm sorryyyyyy." She threw her puppy dog eyes at me again. It's the second time in a day. Surely, I was no longer upset once she gave me this cutest look that I like so much.

"That's fine. But please don't ignore me again, ok" I spoke tapping my finger on her nose playfully.

Even if I hated seeing her talking with someone else, I had to accept that she had every right to do whatever she wanted. Who am I to stop her from talking with them? Who am I to stop her from seeing them or dating them? _Dating them?_ Ugh! The idea of Ashley having a date with other girls started to make me crazy.

"Ok. So…see you tomorrow. And I like spaghetti carbonara." She gave me her nose crinkling smile and I couldn't help but grinned back.

"See you Ash." I said before pulling her to a hug and stepping out of her apartment. I realized that I forgot something when I walked along the hallway. So suddenly I turned around and knocked on her door. It didn't take long before she opened it.

"Spencer. I thought that we'd see each other again tomorrow." She bantered smiling.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"What's wrong? You forgot something?" She looked at me quizzically.

"Ummm..yeah. I forgot…this" With that being said I leaned in and captured her lips with my own.

TBC


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**A/N: An update! Woo hoo! Much improved huh? LOL ****Ok, just so you know, I come back with a new chapter a lot sooner than I thought because of your awesomeness. You guys are the best of the best! **

**Thanks so much for your reviews & your kind words. You've made my day!**

**Also thank you to those of you for a fave story/author and for following me & my story. I was flattered :D**

**Well, I wrote three versions of this chapter but in the end I decided to go for this one, a version 3.0 LOL Hope you'd like it. Apologize in advance for any mistakes as it's pretty late here. I'd better go to bed now. See you soon **

**Pls read & review :)**

I don't own SON.

Ashley's POV

I closed my apartment door softly leaning my back against it. I couldn't even find a word to describe how happy I was now. Earlier this morning, I woke up having Spencer cuddled up against me and tomorrow she'd cook a dinner especially for me. That's too good to be true, right? I thought to myself smiling goofily when my door was knocked.

_Who was it?_ I slowly opened the door and Spencer's standing there before me.

"Spencer. I thought that we'd see each other again tomorrow." I bantered smiling.

"Yeah." She mumbled.

"What's wrong? You forgot something?" I looked at her quizzically.

She seemed uneasy fumbling with the car keys in her hand then said "Ummm…yeah. I forgot…this."

With that being said she leaned in and captured my lips with her own. She gave me a gentle closed-mouth kiss and it went on only few seconds before she pulled away. It happened so fast and I didn't kiss her back since her kiss really took me by surprise. My brain was still processing thing that just happened and my head's spinning, literally. Standing still, I was only staring at her in a complete state of shock.

"Shit! I'm sorry." She broke the silence suddenly running away before I could even form a word.

Spencer's POV

_Shit! What're you thinking Spencer?_

I mentally scolded myself as I rushed along the hallway. Instead of taking the elevator, I ran down the stairs and once I reached my car, I rapidly drove it off the parking lot.

_You shouldn't kiss her. That's totally wrong! You really mess up!_

"Shut up inner voice!" I cursed loudly.

Frankly, I didn't plan for it and I had no idea what really came over me. At that moment, I just felt like kissing her. I knew my head kept telling me not to but somehow my heart allowed me to.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed slamming my right hand on the steering wheel angrily. What do I do now?

The following day at the Kyla's

I entered the café yawning heavily. It's almost noon now and I really craved for a shot of espresso, well maybe two. Yesterday I had locked myself in my apartment all day and I didn't sleep much as I was thinking about that kiss all night. The café was really packed today. After spotting Madison and Chelsea at our regular table, I walked over to them giving them a hug and taking an available seat.

Actually, it's not quite a good idea coming to her sister's café because I could bump into her anytime. On the one hand I'd better avoid her, but on the other hand, I still wanted to see her though. Gosh! My feelings were so mixed up now. What was I supposed to do if I met her?

"Look at you. Late night work huh?" Chelsea chuckled once I took off my aviator sunglasses.

"Two shots of espresso please." Madison called the waiter and ordered for me.

"I couldn't sleep." I nonchalantly said before carefully eyeing over a café.

"Ashley's not here." Chelsea knowingly said and I flinched a little. How did she know that I was looking for Ashley? Without me telling them, my two best friends knew exactly what I was thinking like they could read my mind or something. That's creepy!

"Two shots of espresso…here you are." Kyla served me the coffee.

"Kyla, where's Ashley?" Madison asked. See, she could read my mind!

"Hmm…she said she's going to meet her friend."

"Oh." That's my only response. I wasn't sure if I was relieved or disappointed not seeing her. Of course, I had to clear things up with her but I just didn't know how to start yet.

"Oh! Here she comes." Kyla pointed out and we all were looking at the same direction.

Man, she looked so beautiful in her casual outfit and somehow I subconsciously had a small smile at her presence.

"Spence, check out that girl with Ashley!" Madison nudged me eagerly. I eyed her and almost dropped a cup of coffee I was holding once I clearly saw her face.

"Ohhhh myyyy goddddd! Genevieve? Is that you?" Kyla exclaimed rushing out to give that girl a big hug.

Genevieve! What on earth was she doing here? How the heck could she manage to be here so fast?! And Kyla knew her too?!

Reaching our table, Ashley cheerfully greeted Chelsea & Madison and gave them a hug.

"Hi" I nervously spoke to her first.

"Hi" She said.

Our eyes met for a second before she looked away. And that's a cue for an awkward moment.

"Umm…this is my friend, Genevieve." She mostly spoke to Chelsea & Madison not looking at me.

"She's supposed to be in Paris but somehow her flight just landed LA this morning." She laughed slightly.

"I just want to surprise you. I've missed you so badly." She said giving Ashley a big grin.

"We used to work together couple years ago." Ashley added.

"That's before I decided to take my broken heart back to Paris. She broke my heart." She told us sobbing jokingly.

"Shut up." Ashley chuckled shoving her shoulder playfully. That's the exactly same way she acted towards me whenever I teased her. _That's not right!_

"Well…I'm going to show her around LA. Please excuse us." Ashley said leading her friend to a front counter and ordering their coffee.

"So, she's Ashley's ex?" Chelsea whispered to Kyla. I was dying to know it too.

"No. They're friends but she's kinda in love with Ashley. She told me while I visited Ashley in New York." Kyla informed us.

There! My intuition was right. Just one glance I could say that she had feelings for Ashley. No wonder she's in love with her. I meant…looked at her. She's got everything in her.

"What a shame! They'll make a cute couple." Madison stated.

"Totally agree. What you think, Spence?" Chelsea questioned.

"No comment." I deadpanned grabbing one magazine from the shelf.

Seriously, how could I focus on that magazine when all my attention right now was Ashley and that girl? So, I sneaked a look at them. Ashley looked very relaxed. She's animatedly chatting with her friend not looking my way. They used to work together, surely they knew and they talked about the same things. Jeez! I really hated the fact that she knew Ashley before I did. There're so many things I didn't know about her and I wanted to know her better.

_Whoa! What's that? _I mentally spoke to myself as Ashley touched her friend's arm lightly.

_That should be me not her!_ I shot a death glare at her friend subconsciously.

"Excuse me." I told my best friends before jumping in my feet as Ashley and her friend were exiting the café.

"Ashley, wait up." I caught her just as she's reaching her car.

She slowly turned around looking at me full in the face for the first time today. I gazed into her warm brown eyes and was completely tongue-tied with that.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?_" _ Her voice and her face were completely flat. I had no idea what's really on her mind now.

"Um…how are you?" It's the first thing that popped into my head.

"Good, I guess." She replied in a very matter-of-fact way shrugging her shoulders.

"Anything else?" She raised her eyebrows expecting me to continue.

Having my hands in my pocket, I shifted uneasily under her stare then said.

"No."

"Psh." She rolled her eyes shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well…if you have nothing else to say other than HOW ARE YOU, I'm leaving then." She said with a trace of sarcasm in her voice.

With that being said, she slid into her car and drove off. Watching her car slowly disappeared from my sight, I ducked my head in desperation letting out a heavy sigh.

_IDIOT! _

Later that day at one of Arthur's restaurant.

"Ahhh! I'm full up." My dad said patting his stomach as we finished our lunch.

Whenever I had free time, I usually came to see him and spent my time with him. We both love cracking jokes. I could openly talk about everything with him. He's my rock. He always supports me for whatever I've done..errr…except the part that I had slept around with too many girls. He's not much happy with it, I'm telling you. Anyways, I knew he'd always love me no matter what.

"Earth to Spencer!" I fluttered my eyes and found that my dad was waving his hand before me.

"Huh? Sorry dad, I zoned out. What'd you say?" I asked.

"Why're you so quiet today? Are you sick?" He teased me placing his palm on my forehead taking my temperature.

"No, dad." I shook my head lightly keeping quiet.

"Ok. Spill it now."

"Spill what?"

"What's going on in that sweet little head of yours?" He poked my head playfully.

"Nothing" I refused.

"Sweetie, I'm your dad. You can't hide it from me." He softly said looking into my eyes.

At first, I hesitated to reveal but a genuine look on my dad's face was comforting me.

"Well…I've….met…someone. We're friends."

"And…?"

"I'm supposed to be her friend but I've been thinking about her a lot lately. And I'm…um…kinda…um…jealous over her and her friend. Ugh, that's horrible!" I threw my hands in the air.

"haha Not horrible at all. So, what's the problem?"

"She's got a girlfriend?" He guessed. I shook my head.

"She's straight?" He guessed and again I shook my head.

My dad crossed his arms frowning. "Hmm….then is she a really really really bad person?

"Absolutely not." I immediately replied. I played with a dining table sheet while thinking of the right words to describe how Ashley was then continued. "She's amazing. She's kind-hearted, smart, funny, sexy….gorgeous. Let's just say she's the whole package, dad." I finished looking up at my dad and he's now having a huge grin on his face.

"Wow! I'm glad that you have such a good friend. Is she really a human?" He joked.

"She's like an angel. Too good to be true." I sighed again.

"Anddddd she seems to be so special to you." He added grinning and I slowly nodded.

"Then I don't see any problem. Don't you like her?" He shot so many questions today but my response to him was only a heavy sigh.

"I don't know. You know that I've been through the worst nightmare before, right? I don't want it to happen to me again" I still felt a sting in my chest even now.

"I know. I was there." He squeezed my hand tightly. "But she's not her. I bet this young lady is different."

"What if she's not?" My voice started shaking at that thought.

"Well, I couldn't assure you that. Why don't you find out yourself? Isn't she worth a risk?" He raised his eyebrows stroking my hair.

I ducked my head but he grabbed my shoulders stating calmly.

"Look, Spencer, you're the strongest person ever. You're a warrior. Don't let your past hold you back, ok"

"What should I do?" I was like a lost puppy didn't know what to do.

"Why not tell her how you feel? It might do you good to get it off your chest._"_ He suggested.

"I don't think I'm ready." I protested.

"Take your time and think things over. What'd you really want? Friends, more than friends or nothing? Come on, I'll walk you to your car." My dad went on with his advice and he had his arm draped around my shoulder while walking me to my car.

"Thank you dad. I love you so much." I gave him a loving hug before opening my car door.

"By the way, next time you come here, please bring Ashley around." He said out of nowhere.

_What?! Did he just say Ashley? I didn't mention her name, did I?_

I stared at him with agape mouth then stuttered "H..How'd you know her name? Who told you?"

"hahaha…let's just say daddy knows the best." He laughed wiggling his eyebrows.

"Then why did you keep quiet all along?" I burst out.

"haha go get her before someone else takes her." He cut me off rubbing my hair playfully.

"And let your heart rules your head!" He shouted. I could literally see a huge goofy grin on his face from the rearview mirror.

_How on earth did he know about Ashley?_

TBC


End file.
